


No Return Address

by BurntBreadstick (FishstickCat23)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Comedy, Embarassed Hinata, Fanfiction within a Fanfiction, Gets Kinda Real Out of Nowhere, Hinabowl, Hinata Harem, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Shouyou Harem, TsukiHina, daihina, fanfic-ception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishstickCat23/pseuds/BurntBreadstick
Summary: Hinata's been getting a lot of strange letters recently..Envelops that mysteriously appear in his bag, his locker, even on his desk, without a single trace of the sender.He hadn't had the chance to open them all day- Until volleyball practice.How will everyone react when the envelops contain.. Interesting stories involving themselves with their favourite orange spiker?And how will they react when those strange letters start to come true?~
Comments: 44
Kudos: 139





	1. The Beginning: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!
> 
> Welcome to my Hinata Harem story! I've got one more chapter pre-written and the beginning chapters will span around three or so, hopefully that'll be up within a few days maybe Monday or Tuesday? Though to be honest I'm real excited about this story and had so much fun with it I'm not sure I can wait that long haha
> 
> Anyways if you enjoy it then leave a like or comment! Feedback is always appreciated!

##  The Beginning: Part 1 

"Hey Hinata? What's that in your pocket?" Nishinoya asked, his voice a bit too loud as he pointed to Hinata's sweatpants.

A bent up piece of paper seemed to stick out of his pocket barely noticeable against his grey pants.

Noya would've completely missed it if he hadn't dropped his shirt and seen that curious speck of white.

"Eh!?" Hinata whirled around, looking down as he pat his sides in surprise, his fingers brushing against something cool as he pulled out a thick white envelope by the corner.

The whole team's attention was curiously on Shouyou as he looked in disbelief from the letter to Noya.

"No way!" He shouted, his mouth hanging open as he held the letter up, his eyes twinkling while he stared the thing down like it'd suddenly vanish into thin air.

"How did they-? When did that get in my pocket!"

"Wait so you didn't put it there?" Tanaka questioned, locking eyes with Nishinoya as they both ginned with some telepathic connection no one else could understand.

"Hinata's got a stalker~!" They both sang at the same time, grinning as they pounced on Hinata shaking him excitably.

Shouyou's face flushed a light pink as he half-heartedly pushed them away, trying to ignore their laughter as he put the rest of his clothes up.

"No way! I probably just put it in my pocket without realising it, I definitely don't have a-"

He was cut off when he opened his locker and another envelope fell out silencing the room.

The soft smack of paper hitting floor seemed to sound louder than it was as the noise bounced off the walls.

The silence lasted a second before Tanaka and Noya burst out laughing, doubling in on themselves as tears brimmed their eyes from wheezing so hard.

"Idiots!" Daichi smacked their heads, cutting their laughter short as Tanaka sputtered.

"This could be serious! Hinata you alright?" He asked, the air turning oddly tense as Hinata slowly nodded.

"Yeah I think? I mean this is so creepy though!" He shouted, suddenly not wanting to hold the letters anymore.

"I mean this is the third one today!"

"Wait you got another one?" Kageyama looked down at him, a frown on his face as he heard a snickering behind him.

"Oh? Is the King worried?"

He wheeled on Tsukishima, his face going bright red as he struggled to speak, "Of-" He started, stuttering as the tips of his ears burned, "Of course not you- You idiot!"

Tsukki raised an eyebrow, a thin smile on his lips that irritated the crap out of Kageyama as he clicked his tongue, the desire to punch that stupid smirk off his stupid face growing by the second.

"Now now it's probably just some girl who got carried away!" Yamaguchi waved his hand nonchalantly as he separated the two with a pleasantness that seemed to irk Tobio as he begrudgingly looked away.

"I think I'm with Daichi on this, something doesn't feel right, where did you find the third letter Hinata?" Suga frowned, eyeing those two letters with concern as he shook his head.

"Umm," Hinata thought, trailing off as he tried to remember, his eyebrows scrunching together with the effort.

"You forgot didn't you."

"Shut up!" Shouyou went red as he stuttered, shouting at Tsukishima without really looking at him as he ruffled through his bag pulling out another identical envelope.

"I think it was put on my desk? I was asleep and it was just like poof! There! You know?"

His team glared at him, _'No we don't,'_ their irritation practically shouted as they eyed the letters suspiciously.

"Well, what did it say!? Do you know who wrote it!" Noya grinned, jumping on Shouyou as he hugged him from behind.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet!"

Yu's eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at the letters mischievously.

"Well why don't we-"

"I know what you're about to say and no, we have practice," Daichi interrupted, his arms crossed as he smiled with a murderous aura that filled the whole room with his unspoken threats.  
Hinata gulped, shoving the letters in his bag as he quickly finished changing.

"If you all don't hurry you'll be running fifty laps around the gym," Daichi added, leaving the locker-room as he glanced back with an intense stare to see the rest of the team hurrying as if their lives depended on it.

Which.. In Daichi's case their lives kind of did.

"Fifty!? Isn't that a punishment!?" Asahi blanked, he'd meant to say, 'Isn't that the same as a losing punishment,' but it came out wrong as he shivered at the thought of having to run that many.

Their captain only smiled, Suga following him with an apologetic look as they both left, a faint, "That's the point," following them as they hurried to change.

 _'Still, it's really weird to get three letters on the same day?'_ Hinata thought, glancing back at his bag as he quickly finished changing, shutting his locker as he hurried out the room.

 _'What if it's a cute girl who sent it?'_ His thoughts wandered as he imagined someone like Yachi, too shy to actually hand him the confession as she shuffled her feet nervously, unable to look at him.

He felt his cheeks heat up, a stupid grin on his face at the thought.

 _'But what if it's a hot girl!?'_ His face suddenly flushed red as the image of Kiyoko quietly standing all stoic while she handed him a letter infiltrated his head

"-nata!"

"Oi Hinata!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a snack to the head as he glared up at his assailant.

"What was that for!?" He shouted, pouting as he rubbed the place he'd been hit.

"Dumbass! Your shirt's on backwards, go back and change," Kageyama poked him in the chest hard, Hinata's face growing three shades of red as he felt his ears burn with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry!" He shouted, quickly taking his shirt off as he readjusted it.

Kageyama's anger stopped short.

It was one thing to change in the locker-room when everyone else was changing- But to just casually take your shirt off here? In front of all of them?  
Tanaka did it, but that was.. Well it was a bit..

Different.

Hinata turned away as he struggled with his shirt, his bare neck exposed as the strands of his hair curled around his ear, bouncing as he moved.

Tobio could see the muscle lines on his back twitching with each movement he made, the way his skin was so pale and delicate that every shadow seemed to jump out at him, he saw it all.

His mind went blank, his hand taking over as he reached out and poked the midsection of his back. A sudden shocked screech echoed past Hinata's lips as he turned on the setter with a face flushed bright red.

His blush reaching the back of his neck as he gaped like a fish for a solid second, not knowing what to say.

"Idiot! Idiot Kageyama! Don't just touch people like that!" He blew up as he shouted, punching his partner with his shirt still tightly gripped in his hands as Kageyama muttered a quiet, 'Sorry,' that didn't seem all that sincere.

A cough drove their attention back to the rest of the team, everyone's faces were dusted pink as they averted their eyes from the two.

"What's wrong, you guys okay?" He asked, worry making his eyebrows scrunch together as he frowned.

"You look like a girl."

"Eh!?" For the second time that day Hinata was caught off guard as he shouted from sheer surprise.  
His shock quickly turned to anger as he glared at Tsukishima enraged, "What do you mean I look like a girl! I'm a boy! A boy!" He emphasised, waving his arms wildly, his poor shirt getting wrinkled from the way he strangled it in his grasp.

A hand on his shoulder startled Hinata as he tilted his head up, looking at Daichi upside-down as their captain smiled with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You both can talk about how Hinata looks like a girl later," his grip hardened and Hinata let out a squeaking noise that had Daichi looking down at him curiously.

"Right! Sorry!" He shouted, stuttering as he threw his shirt back on quickly.

Practice flew by and Hinata loved every millisecond.

He was even more fired up than usual since Tsukishima called him a girl.

Everyone could see the way he targeted Tsukki, how he got especially excited when he received his spike, or his overwhelming frustration when he was blocked, it was so obvious to everyone- Except the spiker.

"What's up with Hinata today? He get into a fight with Tsukishima or something?" Coach Ukai asked quietly as Shouyou shouted after getting a practice spike through Kei's block.

"Ah well.." Takeda rubbed the back of his head, eyeing the excited redhead as he practically ran circles around Tsukishima, much to the blond's increasing annoyance.

"I overheard from Kiyoko and Yachi that apparently he told Hinata he looked like a girl.."

Ukai sputtered, laughing as the team paused for a moment to quietly glance at their teachers, "Seriously!?" He slapped his head as he grinned an evil smile, "Man the kid's so passionate, we'll have to use that in a real match!"

"Ukai I don't think.." Takeda was cut off as Hinata bounded over, ball in hand, practically sparkling as he held it up in excitement.

"Coach! Teach me how to do a jump serve!" Shouyou shouted with a wide grin on his face as Ukai shook his head.

Rolling up his sleeves he ruffled Shouyou's hair, a laugh lighting up his eyes as Hinata looked so excited it seemed he'd burst.

"That might be too much for you, but it wouldn't hurt to practice, alright come on," he said, leading an overly happy Hinata to the far end of the court.

They practiced serves the rest of the day until Hinata was too exhausted to continue- But even with his heavy breathing and sweat dripping down his face he continued with his serves.  
He probably would've stayed there all night if he could.

"Hey Hinata!" Nishinoya shouted from the locker-room, everyone already left to change minutes ago leaving Hinata the only one still practicing.

"Come on, if you don't hurry we're gonna read your letters without you!"

Hinata grinned, the ball dropping as he ran, "Not without me!" He shouted, running into the locker-room and quickly changing, this time making sure he was far away from Kageyama's surprise poking attacks.

"So which one should I open first?" He asked, closing his locker as he turned to the rest of the team.

"Hmm it's natural to open the first one don't you think?" Suga said with a smile, hoisting his bag onto his shoulders.

"You realise as vice-captain, and an upperclassman you should be the one against this?"

"Oh come on Daichi what's the harm! I was against it at first but really when you think about it, it's just a letter after all!" Suga waved his hand, a mischievous light twinkling in his eyes as he laughed. It was clear curiosity got the best of him as he kept glancing in Hinata's direction.

"There's no writing on the envelops."

Hinata was confused as he looked between Tsukishima and the letters, not exactly sure what he meant.

Tsukki sighed, adjusting his glasses as he raised an eyebrow, "Meaning you won't know which one was the first one."

"Oh," both Nishinoya and Hinata said at the same time, a dumb look on their faces as they stared at each other.

"Well, go with this one!" Noya grabbed one of the letters, holding it up brightly as he beamed.

"I think you should choose the one on the right, I mean you can never go wrong with that?" Asahi said quietly with a faint laugh, scratching the back of his head as Daichi gave him a look that screamed, 'You aren't helping.'

"Hmm Kageyama which one do you think I should read?"

Kageyama glared at him, shutting his locker hard as he turned with what almost looked like anger, "Don't care, you should just throw them out."

"Looks like someone's jealous."

Kageyama turned on Tsukki with a flustered expression, "I am no-" before he could finish he bit his tongue, grimacing as Yamaguchi laughed.

"Idiot! What if it's a cute girl who wants to date me! Why would I throw that out!?" Hinata ignored the confusing talk of jealousy, assuming Kageyama was just jealous because of the potential adorable girlfriend he was maybe about to have.

The team froze, Kageyama stiffening as they all thought for a moment.

Hinata skipping practice to hang out with a girl, him holding hands with her, blushing because of her, kissing-

Suddenly the idea of opening the letters wasn't all that appealing anymore as they looked at each other with a slight nod of, 'There's no way we're letting him get a girlfriend.'

Even Daichi joined in on the silent agreement.

"Actually on second thought I'll keep this letter," Noya said bluntly as Hinata sputtered.

"What! No way that's mine!" He tried reaching for it but Nishinoya threw the envelope to Tanaka, who passed it around like a game of keep away as Shouyou tried to catch it.

Normally he'd be able to jump and grab it easily, but they practiced with him everyday, they knew how to pass it without him getting it.

He glared at Kageyama, jumping at him as his partner looked away, passing it quickly to Noya with an underhand toss Hinata didn't even see.

Tsukishima tricked him too, he acted as if he had the letter but hid it with Asahi the whole time.

The game started to get on his nerves as Hinata felt his eye twitch in irritation.

"Fine! I'll just read this one!" He pouted, grabbing one of the other letters and opening it before anyone else could take it away.

The team tensed up, staring at him as Hinata's eyes scanned the paper.

Seconds trickled away into minutes as they watched Shouyou curiously.

He was expressionless as they all shifted the weight on their feet nervously.

What if it really was a cute girl who wanted to date him, knowing Hinata he wouldn't hesitate on accepting it.

Kageyama glared, that same image of Hinata holding hands with some nameless girl pissed him off to no end.

They nearly jumped when Shouyou suddenly let out a groan, hanging his head as he looked like the most dejected guy on the planet.

"It's not a confession!" He whined, pouting as he let the back of his head rest on the lockers, nearly dropping the paper in the process.

"All right!" Tanaka cheered, Noya pumping his fists in the air as Daichi cleared his throat awkwardly even though his eyes seemed to give away the overwhelming relief he felt.

"I mean- Sorry Hinata!" Tanaka slapped him on the back harshly, a huge grin plastered to his face that said he wasn't sorry at all.

"You guys aren't even trying to look upset.." Tsukki sighed, shaking his head in mock irritation.

"So wait, if it wasn't a confession then what was it?"

"Umm," Hinata put a finger on his chin as he thought, squinting his eyes while he hummed.

"You just.. You just read it.."

"I know!" He jumped, getting defensive as he waved his arms around, "But it's hard to summarise! Um.. It was a story?"

That only confused the team more as Nishinoya snatched the papers from his hands.

"We'll just have to see about tha-"

Noya froze, his eyes catching a single sentence that made his fingers tremble as he held the paper in a shaking grasp.

"Hey.. You alri-"

He cut Tanaka off as he laughed, his face going bright red as he fell to the floor a grinning mess, gasping for breath with the sheer amusement from just those few brief sentences that caught his eye.

It was absolutely terrifying.

They hadn't ever seen their libero this breathless before, it was like he snapped as he laughed so hard he was crying.

"No-" He wheezed, whipping tears from his eyes as he handed the paper to the one person who could read it with a straight face, "-No way!"

Tsukishima questioned with a slight eyebrow raise as he took the paper, scanning the page as he cracked a thin smile, chuckling quietly while staring Kageyama down with a smug look in his eyes.

"What!?" Tobio glared at him confused as Noya suddenly jumped from the ground, a huge toothy smile on his face while he clung to Hinata's arm knowingly.

Tsukki cleared his throat.

_"Kageyama looked down at Hinata, admiring the way his body curved with each defining muscle-"_

"You're jumping right to that part!?" Nishinoya screeched with laughter, hitting the mortified Kageyama as he looked like he'd kneel over and die any second.

"I don't think-"

"Don't be such a killjoy Daichi it isn't like it's a confession," Suga slapped Daichi on the back, knocking the wind out of their captain as he was sent a warning glare.

"There's-" Kageyama stuttered, that horrified look on his face as Tsukishima snickered, "There's no way I'd think that about that dumbass!"

"Hey!" Hinata shouted, pouting as Kageyama turned his wrath on him.

"Shut up! Do you want me to think that about you or something!?"

Hinata thought for a moment before making a disgusted face, "Now that I think about it you admiring me at all is weird."

_"-The way his body moved, twitching as his shoulder-blades rose and fell with each breath. He couldn't help but think Shouyou was beautiful as he.."_

Tsukishima paused for a second before continuing.

_"..As he bent down and poked the small of his back, watching the tremors shake through his body as he hid his arousal at the sight."_

Tanaka laughed, eyeing the distressed Tobio as his smirk faltered for a second, "Wait didn't Kageyama actually do that though?"

They suddenly remembered when Kageyama poked Hinata during practice, if not for the weird narration it seemed like the story actually knew what happened.

"It's just a coincidence!" Kageyama shouted, his face red as he continued, gesturing to Hinata from where he stood, "There's no way I'd find that idiot attractive at all!"

Hinata nodded along shouting, "Yeah, Yeah," until he paused, thinking for a moment about what he just agreed to, "Wait so am I not hot then?"

No one answered, taken aback by his blunt question.

Unfortunately Hinata took their silence as an answer as he hung his head sadly, Asahi quietly patting him on the back in quiet comfort.

"Anyways, read more!" Noya grinned, climbing on Kageyama's back as if he were a tree.

Tsukishima nodded, scanning the page until he found a part he liked.

_"It was in the locker-room that it happened. Everyone was gathered around, engrossed in whatever it was they were doing."_

"Well that's vague," Tanaka muttered but was ignored.

_"Kageyama had been eyeing Hinata during practice, unable to get the image of Shouyou's shirtless figure from his head as he messed up toss after toss. Especially remembering the way his voice rose in pitch when he touched him, Tobio couldn't help but wonder what other sounds Hinata could make."_

"Damn Kageyama," Noya and Tanaka both interrupted with a whistle, hounding the defensive Tobio like vultures.

"Let me finish already." Tsukishima glared, silencing the two as he sighed.

"As I was saying-"

"Our King's looking for a Queen~"

Tanaka winced as he was hit over the head by Tsukishima's fist, whining as he rubbed the bump dramatically.

"As I was saying," He readjusted his glasses, ignoring the whimpers from Tanaka as he continued.

_"He was glad practice was over, not because he couldn't focus, but because he'd get to see the sight that was plaguing him all afternoon._   
_Just the thought nearly made him har-"_

"Okay please skip that Tsukishima!" Daichi shouted his face going beet red, he made the whole team jump with his voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

It seemed they were all getting a little too into the letter then they would've liked to admit.

Tsukki clicked his tongue in annoyance confusing them, "Wait, Tsukki, do you want to read this?" Yamaguchi asked with wide eyes as Tsukishima smirked.

"I don't really care, but seeing how flustered the King's getting is rather enjoyable."

 _'Ah,'_ everyone thought, realising Kei's sadistic nature yet again.

"Kageyama, you alright?" Hinata pulled on the hem of his shirt, looking up at him with wide eyes as Tobio grew even more red.

"You know it's just a story right? It's not like it's real!" Shouyou laughed as Kageyama looked away, a muttered, 'I know,' barely audible.

"You can continue, just none of.. That.." Daichi sighed, sounding completely worn out as he sat down, rubbing his temples as if to say, 'How did we even get in this situation?'

Tsukishima nodded, _"His precious sight was robbed from him when the rest of the team distracted him. He knew that if he looked now, they'd see, so he ignored his impulse to peak."_

_"Time passed and Kageyama grew red with a blush, the heat rising to his face, he was so sure he was about to be found out as he suddenly wanted to run- To be anywhere else but there. That's it-"_

"That's it I'm leaving."

Kageyama looked up startled, both him and Tsukishima said the exact same thing, at the exact same time.

"Uh, okay, that was kind of.."

"Creepy?" Asahi finished, looking completely terrified as they all exchanged glances.

"Let's.. Just wait it out a bit Kageyama, let's let Tsukishima finish, but if you really want to leave I won't stop you," Daichi nodded his head along to what he was saying as Kageyama shifted uncomfortably.

Without giving him time to decide Tsukishima continued, severely enjoying how messed up the King looked.

_"As he turned to go he felt a sudden force collide with him, sending him sprawling forward. He felt like time slowed as he fell, seeing that mop of orange hair in front of him unable to do anything."_

"Oh I think I see where this is going!" Noya grinned as he whispered, earning a dirty look from Tsukki.

_"He fell on top of Hinata, his arms boxing him in as he stared with wide eyes, their lips touching in a kiss he only dreamt about."_

The team- Specifically Tanaka and Nishinoya- Shouted, whooping as they poked Kageyama ruthlessly.

Kageyama's whole face was a dark shade of red as he glared at them.

"I'm out of here," he growled, glaring at everything and everyone as he turned on his heels to leave.

"Aw Kageyama it's just a story! Stop acting so weird!" Hinata frowned, wanting to tease him more.

"Yeah bro it's all fiction! It's-" Tanaka shouted, slipping on a shirt that was left on the ground as he fell forward, colliding with Noya as he face-planted.

It was like a domino effect.

Nishinoya hit Asahi, who in turn was off balance and landed on Kageyama.

Before anyone could say a word they were left with an impossible sight.

Kageyama was on the floor, arms planted on either side of Hinata as he practically leaned over him.

But that wasn't what shocked them.

It was the way the two's lips were interlocked, each one staring with wide eyes at the other, frozen in disbelief.

All at once Kageyama jumped away, covering his face with his arm, unable to say anything with the amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Even the team didn't know what to do as Hinata looked as if he'd just broken.

Gingerly he touched his lips, looking at his hand as if he could see the kiss mark.

"That was my first kiss," both him and Tsukki said at the same time and Hinata looked up in shock.

"How'd you?-"

"It's right here, the last sentence," Tsukki held up the page, pointing at some handwriting they couldn't read.

It was like crickets descended down on them.

"That's just.. A coincidence right?"

They all looked between one another, a nervous sense of unease spreading through the air as someone gave an awkward cough.

"Um, so should we read another?"


	2. The Beginning: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team feels a bit bad with how Hinata's become so nervous! Maybe someone can help him relax?~
> 
> But everyone's burning with curiosity.
> 
> Just who's in this next letter? Whoever it is, Kageyama's sure gonna be happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!!
> 
> Welcome to chapter two! Man I'm so excited about this story I accidentally stayed up way too late last night working on it..  
> Next chapter isn't finished so it'll probably be up on the weekend, but I'm also working on a one-shot for my other story so if not this week definitely the weekafter!
> 
> If you liked it please leave a like or comment! Feedback/Ideas are always appreciated!

##  The Beginning Part: 2

The whole room felt smothered in awkwardness as they all suddenly were aware of the tension between Kageyama and Hinata.

The two were avoiding each other like the plague, Hinata hiding behind Asahi while Kageyama took to standing in a corner looking as if he were on death's door.

"Uh, yeah, I think maybe that would be a good idea," Daichi coughed, knowing if they left things as they were now then tomorrow's practice would be hell on earth.

Coach would know something was up, and if the two were outted like that it would take weeks for them to get comfortable again and even then they still might not be the same.

So with a sigh Daichi waved for them to continue, despite wanting to throw those letters in the trash and be done with the whole ordeal.

"If it's alright with you Tsukishima, I can read the next one," Suga raised his hand with a faint smile as Tsukki gave him a nod.

"Good, I was tired of reading."

"Liar Tsukki you love to read!" Yamaguchi grinned, knowing how excited Tsukishima always got in class when he was called on.

Even though his, 'Excitement,' only consisted of the occasional finger twitch and slightly looking up more than usual.

He just glared at him, Yamaguchi offering a small, 'Sorry,' that wasn't sorry at all as Hinata awkwardly handed over the envelope Noya had given back to him.

Suga grinned, that hesitation in Shouyou wasn't right as he thought up the perfect way to ease the awful tension that hung over them.

Instead of taking the letter he grabbed Hinata's wrist, pulling him closer.

Shouyou let out a yelp as he was thrown off balance and into Suga's arms.

The rest of the team stared, completely speechless.

The same thought on the tips of their tongues as they watched Hinata's face bury itself in Suga's chest as if he were melting into the setter.

What the hell was Suga doing.

"Hey! Stop moping already it's nothing to be awkward about!" Suga laughed, his chest vibrating with each low chuckle making Hinata suddenly feel anxious as his cheeks heated up.

"I'm not moping!" He bit back, his bottom lip sticking out as he pouted.

He looked adorable, looking up at Suga with a flushed face and that cute little pout.

They all felt their heartbeat drumming in their ears as they were captivated by the two.

Suga hummed, putting a finger to his chin as he gave a pleasant smile, his whole demeanour practically screaming, 'I don't believe you~'

"Hey Suga what are you getting at?" Daichi said slowly with a frown as he eyed the scene in front of him cautiously.

Suga turned giving Daichi a wink as he let his hold on Hinata loosen, leaning in closer to Shouyou's nervous face.

"You know kisses are really common right? They do it in France all the time!"

"That's only on the cheek though."

"Shut it Tsukki!" Yamaguchi shushed him, ignoring the glare of death Tsukishima gave him.

"Really?" Hinata looked up, his eyes wide, shining with the light from the room as he seemed to sparkle.

Somehow Shouyou's arms had wrapped around Suga in a loose hug and the way he looked up practically glowing, his messy hair falling in his eyes as he believed Suga without a second thought, it was too much for all of them.

"Yeah!" Suga stuttered slightly, caught off guard by Hinata as suddenly the team caught on to what he was clearly planning.

"Here watch-" Suga was leaning forward, about to give Shouyou a quick peck on the lips when he was yanked backwards by his jacket.

"Yup he's right!" Tanaka held him up by the scruff of his shirt, a grin on his face that looked more pissed off than anything.

"Why don't we show our special Hinata just how, _'Common,'_ kisses are, right Noya?" Tanaka locked eyes with Nishinoya, the two of them sharing that same telepathic connection as their grins turned evil.

"Now guys-" Suga tried, holding his hands up in a symbol of peace as he laughed awkwardly, Tanaka and Nishinoya on either side of him with a presence that seemed to cackle.

"Nuh uh! You weren't lying to Shouyou right!~" Noya grinned as Suga blanked, caught in his own words as he looked away nervously.

Even as tone dense as he was, Hinata could tell they were messing with him and he couldn't help the smirk on his face at the sight.

It wasn't every day they made their calm vice-captain a flustered nervous wreck.

"Daaaichii," Suga whined looking at Daichi with pleading eyes as the captain cracked an equally evil smile himself.

"Sorry Suga, you dug your own grave here."

"Nooo," Suga said in defeat as Noya and Tanaka gave him a kiss on the cheek at the same time.

It might not have been what he planned, but the air lightened dramatically.

Tsukishima took a picture while Kageyama finally left his corner to sit back down next to Hinata.

Shouyou was laughing uncontrollably and even Asahi gave a few chuckles.

"Alright it's getting late, let's read this letter and everyone go home," Daichi stretched as he spoke, the laughter dying away as Suga picked the letter up from the floor.

Opening the envelope everyone held their breath as Suga skimmed it.

A huge smirk grinning as he looked up with a sweet smile, "Well~" He said with a laugh, looking right at Kageyama as the team stiffened.

 _'Another about him and Hinata?'_ They all thought with a twinge of jealousy as Suga's grin seemed to grow, knowing exactly what everyone thought.

"Looks like you'll have your revenge Kageyama~" He laughed at their confused faces before suddenly eyeing the letter.

_"Tsukishima always watched Hinata despite everyone thinking he hated the boy, and he did at first. He honestly thought he was the most annoying being on the face of the planet- That constant optimism and drive he had was just so irritating."_

They were all too stunned to say anything as Suga continued.

_"But the more he watched him, the more he felt that irritation burning away. Something about how much of a reckless idiot he was, was almost.. Attractive? He started to think less and less how obnoxious he was, and more about how obnoxiously cute he was-"_

"Stop."

Suga looked up to see Tsukki fuming with what looked like pure rage. His face was completely red, his hands trembling lightly as they were balled into fists as he glared at Suga with an intensity that could kill.

They'd never seen Tsukishima so expressive before.

Tanaka and Noya narrowed their eyes, staring at Tsukki like they'd spotted a new target as they turned to each other nodding.

It was like they were predators who'd found their next meal, and the overwhelmed blocker just revealed his biggest weakness.

The two practically radiated trouble, conjuring up all kinds of new pranks to unnerve the blond who seemed to never care what they did.

"Oh?" Kageyama grinned suddenly, glancing at Tsukishima with a narcissist smirk that pissed Tsukki off to no end.

Suga frowned putting down the letter as he gave Daichi a quick glance before turning to Tsukishima, "If it bothers you so much we don't have to read it."

Tsukki gave a click of his tongue, on one hand there was no way in hell he'd let anyone read that letter when he knew it was about him.

But on the other-

Kageyama's intense stare drove him up the wall with fury, it was like that stupid King was practically singing, _'I got through mine but you can't even get through yours?'_

"Hey why's everyone getting so worked up about this anyways?" Hinata frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together as he thought, "I mean these are just stories right? They aren't real so there's no reason to be mad or anything."

It was like another blow to Tsukishima's sanity as he had to admit, Hinata had a point.

I mean, it wasn't like he thought the spiker was cute at all.

Tsukki felt the tips of his ears heat up as he looked away, clicking his tongue again as he finally sighed, "Fine."

The team cheered, Noya jumped on Tsukishima in excitement as the blond looked down in disgust.

"Well, you're right about it not being real, but it's kind of embarrassing?" Asahi said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as Hinata cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.." Asahi couldn't explain properly as Daichi saved him from his stuttering.

"It's the fact someone wrote this about you, it's awkward to think about much less know that somebody else thought about you like that."

Hinata gaped for a moment as he tried processing it but to no avail.

"But that's awesome!" He shouted, stopping Tsukishima from strangling Noya with how excited he'd gotten.

"I mean someone thought you were like, super cool enough to write about! And they were thinking about you the whole time! That's so amazing!" He beamed practically jumping up and down as he laughed.

 _'Yeah, only Hinata would think that,'_ they thought with light blushes dotting their faces with how happy their spiker looked.

"Well in that case let's continue!" Suga grinned returning to the page.

_"Tsukishima never thought much about anyone. He pretty much just tolerated everyone."_

Tanaka snorted, "Well that's an understatement!" He laughed as Tsukki sent him another death glare.

Suga gave a nod before continuing, _"But Hinata got under his skin in ways he couldn't describe. He just couldn't take his eyes off him, and when he saw him without his shirt a sudden fire grew in him that he'd never experienced before."_

_"His chest looked so soft, it curved in ways he'd never imagined a male body to- Scratch that, any kind of body to. He wanted to press that small frame against a wall-"_

"Suga." Daichi warned, knowing whatever the letter talked about was getting close to dangerous territories.

_"-He wanted to run his hands along every inch of him, letting his fingers scour his whole body top to bottom."_

"Suga I swear, so help me-" Daichi threatened as Suga ignored him with a coy smile.

_"He wanted to see how that body would look all messed up, lying breathless tangled in sheets. Knowing he was the reason Hinata's breathing hitched and tears welled in his eyes as he-"_

"Koshi Sugawara."

Suga flinched when his full name was called, looking at Daichi he thought for a moment.

It looked like he was weighing his options as he looked between the paper and the captain who radiated murder.

_"-As he didn't do anything and returned to volleyball practice the next day."_

"That's what I thought," Daichi chuckled at Suga's own nervous laughter, his intensity vanishing as the team suddenly found a whole new reason to be wary of pissing their captain off.

"So I'm a bit confused?" Hinata spoke up with a slight frown.

"What was Tsukishima doing to me?"

Their expressions practically plummeted, a look of stone cold shock on all of them as they froze.

"Ah well," Tanaka began awkwardly, slinging an arm around Hinata as he moved his finger along with what he said.

"When a man loves a woman."

"But I'm a guy."

"Oh right, well, when a man loves a man-"

"Tanaka stop right there," Daichi said dangerously as Tanaka yelped, hiding behind Asahi with an innocent face.

"Hey he's the one who asked!" He shouted, flinching as Daichi narrowed his eyes.

With a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair as he turned to Hinata with a soft smile, "Sorry, but I don't think that's a thing we should talk about in the gym."

Shouyou nodded giving a curt, 'Alright,' in response as they all looked towards Suga to continue.

Only before he could-

"Was it sex?"

They sweat-dropped, looking at Hinata's innocent confused face with even more nervous shock than before.

"Guys I'm not stupid, I know what sex is I was just confused," Shouyou pouted, glaring at their awkward faces as they all averted his gaze.

"Right well let's continue!" Suga laughed an equally awkward laugh as he changed topic.

_"Tsukishima found himself drawn to Hinata, that yelp he gave, his voice cracking as that stupid King touched him-"_

"Hey!"

"Sorry Kageyama it's what's written, honest!" Suga apologised, showing the paper as Tobio settled down despite Tsukki's snickers.

"Anyways, where was I- Oh right."

_"He hated the way Hinata turned away from him, turning towards that idiot instead. So he said the one thing he knew would cause the redhead's face to flush and turn on him."_

Suga frowned, stopping as he reread that sentence over and over again.

"Hey Suga what's wrong?" Noya asked, voicing what the whole team felt.

"It's nothing it's just.. I'll just read it."

_"He said the one thing he knew was cause that redhead's face to flush and turn on him. You look like a girl."_

The room grew deathly quiet.

"Hey what's with that!" Tanaka stuttered as he laughed nervously, elbowing Asahi's side.

"That's a bit.. In the other letter it was common enough to seem normal, but that's a bit too specific," Daichi frowned, they all felt that sudden dread of wrongness picking away at them.

Tanaka's and Nishinoya's earlier teasing worming it's way into their thoughts.

What if Shouyou really did have a stalker?

"Hinata you said you got these letters before practice right?"

The spiker jumped, his thoughts interrupted as he nodded his head along wildly.

They all grew oddly quiet again.

"This is creepy, maybe we should stop?" Asahi said nervously as Kageyama side-eyed him with a silent rage of, _'You didn't say anything on mine.'_

With a sigh Daichi was about to agree when that familiar flash of orange spoke up.

"No way! Guys it's just a story! I mean it's really creepy that it got what happened right, but Kageyama didn't think those things about me and neither did Tsukishima!" Hinata grinned with a laugh as he somehow managed to calm everyone down with that one smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right, it must've been coincidental! All right, let's continue!" Suga laughed, everyone unaware of both Kageyama and Tsukishima's awkward looks as they remained quiet.

_"They were in the lockerroom, Kageyama had just accidentally kissed Hinata and Tsukishima was- To be honest, absolutely pissed. He never felt that way towards him before, but after seeing him earlier he realised he wanted to be Shouyou's first kiss."_

"Awe Tsukki that's so sweet!" Yamaguchi grinned, hugging Tsukishima's arm as the blond looked away unbothered.

"You do realise what creepy-letter Tsukishima thought before he wanted to kiss him right?" Tanaka grinned, raising an eyebrow as he teased Tsukishima.

_"He hated how everything was going, his control was slipping away. Even without those thoughts it felt like everyone knew- God had this been what that King felt like? He almost felt bad for him for a second."_

"It's not talking about when Tsukishima read the letter about Kageyama right?" Noya said nervously, they all looked between one another before shaking their heads.

Of course not, there was no way a letter could guess that, no possible way.

"Right, well I'll continue, it's almost done anyways."

_"He wanted a moment like that with Hinata too, but with the way he was there was no chance. He knew his personality wasn't the best, he was too callous and rude, and blunt, and- The list could go on forever."_

They stopped for a moment, even Kageyama felt a small pang of pity for the blocker, a small tiny shred that was almost nonexistent.

"Even though it's a story that felt really sad," Asahi muttered, looking at the stoic Tsukishima with a watery gaze.

"Ah! Asahi don't start crying here!" Noya panicked, waving his arms around as he tried distracting his friend.

"What's so bad about that anyway?"

They looked at Hinata, Tsukishima hiding his surprise as Shouyou shrugged.

"I mean yeah you can be super irritating, and your blocks are the worst to get through!"

They couldn't help but laugh, of course Hinata would bring this back to volleyball, why were they even surprised?

"But that's just you, so I don't think it's a bad thing at all!"

Tsukishima sighed, an irritated look on his face that only Yamaguchi realised was fake.

"Thanks but I don't want to hear it from someone with a height-complex."

Hinata sputtered turning red as he rattled off about his height and how he just hadn't grown all the way.

Tsukishima gave a stark nod in Suga's direction, silently telling him to go on before Hinata exploded.

_"And the way he tried to comfort him, that silly way he made volleyball seem so special, like his blocks were something only he could do. It was hard to hide the pounding in his chest at those words, he wished he could say, 'Thanks,' something so simple anyone could say it."_

_"But instead he just insulted him again.. He had to be hated, he just had to. He knew it. Why did he always screw up like that?"_

They were about to call out just how creepy that was when Hinata seemed to bristle with energy.

"No way! I'd never hate you for something like that!" Hinata gave a thumbs up as if it were the simplest thing in the world and any thought of, 'How did the letter know that?' Vanished with his smile.

Tsukishima only stared at him expressionless before he turned away, a quiet, "That wasn't even me," being muttered, making Hinata go red again.

With the way he constantly changed from blushing to normal, they all were a bit worried he'd catch a fever.

"I know that idiot!"

Hinata paused, picking at his nails as he looked down.

"Its just, you seemed kind of down all of the sudden?"

The awkward atmosphere returned as Daichi gave a silent nod to Suga to continue before things got even weirder.

_"It was Kageyama's fault that it happened. Hinata was getting too riled up, him and Nishinoya were getting on everyone's nerves."_

"When do they not!" Tanaka laughed, Noya and Shouyou pouting at him with a glare as Suga gave a threatening smile that warned him if he interrupted again, well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

_"He meant to just slap him on the back casually, something he always did when the spiker got too hyper. Only this time Hinata moved and he ended up slapping his shoulder."_

_"Shouyou went sprawling forward, completely off balance. He reached out to grab whatever was in front of him as he tried stopping his fall."_

Everyone was eagerly staring at Suga, unaware that once again they were a little too interested in these letters.

_"But he latched onto Tsukishima, accidentally pulling the blond with him as they both crashed into the ground. Hinata on top of Kei completely stunned."_

Tanaka and Noya gave a shout, grinning at the emotionless- If not a bit irritable Tsukishima with little eyebrow wiggles that ticked him off.

"Alright well now that's out of the way let's-" Daichi was cut off by Suga's shake of his head, a huge grin on his face as he held up the paper innocently.

"Nope! There's more!"

Daichi sighed as the rest of the team looked curiously to the paper.

What more could there be?

_"Hinata moved to get off him, his face completely red and his eyes seemed out of focus with embarrassment. But this was his chance. This was probably the only chance he'd ever get to be this close to him."_

Suga paused for dramatic effect, knowing all of them were wondering what would happen.

Their eager eyes made him laugh as they silently beckoned him to continue.

"All right, all right- _Tsukishima slid his hands under Hinata's shirt, his fingers trailing along Shouyou's back as the spiker was too flustered to do anything at the sudden chilled contact._ "

_"He couldn't help he slight smirk he had on his face, he knew everyone could see him, but so what? This was Hinata's fault anyways. He remembered the place the King had poked earlier, it may have just been the suddenness that made Shouyou yelp like that, or maybe? When his hand brushed against that spot Hinata let out a noise that tore the redhead from his shock."_

_"He didn't even know he could make a sound like that as he jumped five feet away, his whole face scarlet red as he was too embarrassed to look at anyone. Quickly he grabbed his bag and fled the room, shouting about how he'd see them tomorrow as he ran."_

_"Completely unaware of the state he'd left his team in as he bolted."_

"Annnd that's all!" Suga grinned, ignoring the stare Daichi gave him.

Technically that might have been a bit too.. Well, he didn't know the right word but it was on that thin line Daichi didn't want to cross and he knew full well he was walking it.

"Dang Tsukishima, didn't realise you were so horny," Tanaka snickered, Noya playing along as he waved a hand in the blocker's direction, "But now now, no harassing Shouyou~"

Hinata didn't know what to make of that. On one hand, it was really funny seeing everyone teasing Tsukishima, but on the other..

His face heated up at the remembrance of the accidental kiss he just shared with Kageyama.

If he fell on him like that what would he even do? Shouyou was one hundred percent convinced he'd die.

He'd shrivel up and die.

"Hinata are you alright? You look a little red?" Asahi said quietly, but the rest of the team heard and stopped annoying Tsukishima to look over at him.

Shouyou's face was flushed a light pink with a blush he tried hiding, "It's nothing!" He shouted jumping up as he ran to Nishinoya.

Quietly he whispered something in Noya's ear that made the teen's eyes light up with an evil sparkle.

He wanted to tease Tsukishima too, and what better time than when he was trying to hide that awkward moment just a second ago!

Everyone could easily tell they planned something as they walked around the room slowly, Hinata pausing a little ways past Tsukishima.

Without warning he jumped, snatching his glasses with a stupid grin as he suddenly ran halfway across the room before Tsukishima could even blink.

Noya laughed as the two passed the glasses back and forth, weaving through the team as Tsukishima glared death at them.

"Give them. Now." He held his hands out, murder practically radiating from him as Nishinoya stuck his tongue out in defiance.

"No!"

Tsukishima gritted his teeth, fire in his eyes but there was no way he was about to chase two idiots around a small room.

He'd wait them out. They'd get bored of this stupid game, and if they break his glasses he'd just have them suffer for it.

The two made them all forget about the letters as everyone tried snatching Hinata and Noya in attempts to rescue Tsukishima's stolen glasses, but they snuck around everyone each time.

Hinata laughed, bumping into Kageyama for the fifth time as he narrowly avoided the setter's grab.

And then it happened.

He felt a force collide with his shoulder and his feet twisted over one another, tripping him as he felt himself lurch forward.

His fingers intertwined with fabric as he grabbed on to something he couldn't see amidst the blurs of the room.

The next thing he knew he was staring into amber eyes that seemed to flicker across his face, they were so close he could see the golden flecks that danced in his irises and swirled with those warm undertones.

Their noses were practically touching as a coldness suddenly made Hinata became very much aware of the position he was in.

He wiggled his way up, trying to sit up but fell back into Tsukishima's chest as, after a few tries, he finally managed to prop himself up with his hands.

His face going three shades darker as he lost the ability to think straight.

The rest of the team could only stare, a strong sense of déjà-vu making their eyes go wide and mouths drop at the sight.

Kageyama looked down at his hand in disbelief, he knew exactly what he was doing, but he'd thought it was just a stupid story.

There was no way he'd miss such an obvious hit.

But coincidence or not there was no way Tsukishima of all people would feel Shouyou up, I mean he hated the spiker!-

That half feeling of relief they felt knowing Tsukishima would never do such a thing dropped as Hinata let out a gasp.

Followed by a noise they would never, ever forget for as long as they lived.

It was such a weak sound, but it lit a fire in their veins that made the blood rush to their heads as Hinata jumped so far away from Tsukishima it was like he thought the blond was some kind of monster.

Hinata's hands were shaking from embarrassment as he grabbed his bag, uttering a mumbled, "Goodbye," as he bolted.

It all happened so quick, they were frozen in shock, no one fully believing if that really just happened.

"Um Tanaka?" Noya suddenly laughed, pausing to point down at Ryuu's pants as he stiffled another grin.

Tanaka's face went red as he turned away hiding, "Shut up!" He stuttered, everyone's stares burning holes into the back of his head as he twisted around, pointing back at Noya.

"You shouldn't be talking! Just look at yourself!"

Nishinoya looked down, shock and embarrassment on his face as he also joined Tanaka's hide of shame.

Daichi let out a groan, "How could you both-?" He sighed, holding his head in his hands as Suga stood by him with an innocent grin.

Wordlessly he pointed down and Daichi's face heated up.

Yamaguchi was bright red, holding the glasses Nishinoya gave him as he hid his face behind his hands.

Even Kageyama was a bit.. Bothered, looking away from everything and everyone until his eyes caught a glimpse of something on the floor.

"Isn't that Hinata's other letter?" He said, pointing to the flash of white on the ground as everyone's attention shifted from their shame to the doorway.

On the floor was a crinkled white letter and they all looked between each other.

"Should we read it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Notes:
> 
> Okay this chapter was so fun to write, I've usually done angst so this lighthearted silliness is sooooo fun!
> 
> Honestly though it's probably my favourite out of the two so far. Nothing against KageHina but for some reason I find the ship a bit.. Boring? I guess?
> 
> Still like it, and all the ships for that matter, so there'll be more KageHina moments, but I definitely like the rare-er ships a bit more!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!! Hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> Posted on: 10/26/2020


	3. The Beginning: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's flown the coup!? 
> 
> But it seems he dropped something a bit important!-
> 
> Only.. The letters take a creepy turn..
> 
> Will the team finally start to believe these envelopes might be a bit more than fiction? Or will they ignore the super clear signs yet again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Ta-Da! Thus marks the end of the prologue! Now we gonna get into the more dramatic/intimate ship stuff~~ 
> 
> Also sorry for the delay with chapter three! This one takes a bit of a twist, but no worries next chapter's gonna be chalk full of silly fluff! I hope to get this story on a consistent weekly track so maybe next one will be up next sunday? Hopefully~
> 
> If you liked it please leave a like or comment!  
> Feedback/Ideas are always appreciated!  
>  _(If there's a specific ship you wanna see in the next two chapters then comment away~)_

##  The Beginning Part: 3

"We shouldn't," Daichi shook his head with a frown when Nishinoya picked up the envelope.

It was one thing to read the letters when Hinata was there, but to blatantly read it without him?

That just felt wrong, after all Shouyou was the intended reader not them.

"Yeah normally I'd agree," Suga laughed as he grinned, pointing back on the rest of the team's flushed faces, "Only, I don't really think anyone wants to go home yet."

Everyone averted their vice-captain's gaze with expressions that screamed guilt as they turned away like they'd been caught red-handed doing something they shouldn't.

The memory of Hinata's red cheeks, practically glowing as he stared at them with wide eyes. His hair that seemed to bounce as he ran with his oversized jacket billowing up behind him, seeming to swallow him whole. The faint squeak of his shoes as he left, those tiny steps steadily fading away.

Everything the spiker did seemed to make them blush, from the innocent way he shouted to that adorable way he turned completely red when he got so embarrassed.

God if they went home now they'd never be able to sleep with that memory invading their thoughts.

"Plus, what if it's about you?~ You wouldn't want Hinata seeing that?" Suga hummed, knowing Daichi needed that one last little push to convince him.

With a groan their captain rubbed at his temples in frustration.

"Fine. But first, Tsukishima why did you do that?" He asked, his eyes boring holes into Tsukki's nonchalant expression as the blond shrugged.

He'd gotten off the floor after Shouyou jumped off him, quietly standing to the side as if he hadn't just been the reason for Hinata's escape.

"The letter was starting to get to him," he said calmly, Daichi sighing again as he frowned.

"So you did all that just to mess with him?"

Tsukishima gave a low hum in agreement as Daichi gave up.

"You apologise to him in the morning, if you don't you'll be staying for extra practice for a whole week," the captain threatened as Tsukki ignored him with a click of his tongue.

 _"Guuuuyyss!"_ Nishinoya waved the letter in front of their faces, a huge grin pulling the corners of his mouth up happily as he put his hands on his hips.

"Let's make a bet!"

They looked at their libero with confusion as he gave a laugh.

"I mean a bet as to who's with Shouyou in this letter! I think it'll be Asahi!"

Asahi let out a noise, startled from his thoughts as he pointed to himself nervously.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because! You haven't been talking much this whole time, which probably means the creepy-letter version of yourself is probably thinking something pretty dirty huh?~"

Asahi's face flushed red as he waved his hands around frantically, "Of course not! Hinata is a teammate and an underclassman! I'd never-"

He was cut off as a sudden slap to the back knocked the wind right out of him, he sputtered for a second, not expecting the sudden force as he gave a quiet cough.

Tanaka was standing over him with an innocent smile that didn't reach the mischievousness in his eyes, "Chill out man! He was talking about the letter you! Not the actual you! Unless you really were thinking about something naughty with our first year?~"

He narrowed his gaze as he teased the flustered Asahi, poking his cheek while the ace could do nothing but deny it.

"I say it'll be Suga!" Yamaguchi shouted nervously making Suga's face light up in a mix of shock and delight.

"Really! Why?"

"Well.. Because of what you tried to do earlier."

Suga suddenly sweat-dropped as Tanaka and Noya glared at him like a hawk.

"Ah right, well! That was just to calm Hinata down!" He gave an awkward laugh as the rest of the team deadpanned.

"Uh-huh and I'm American," Tanaka pointed to himself laughing with that stupid toothy grin on his face.

"You're as loud as one."

"Huh? What was that!? Say that again four eyes!" Tanaka turned on Tsukishima with fake anger as he threatened an unconcerned Tsukki with the beating of a lifetime.

"Just read it already Noya before I lose it," Daichi muttered, giving a side glare to Tanaka as he stopped trying to one-up the blond.

"Right!"

Nishinoya began skimming the letter.

But his excited smile fell flat and that hyper sparkle in his eyes vanished in an instant.

"Huh? That's weird?" He murmured with a frown, the others eyeing him curiously.

"Hey don't just read it yourself! Hurry and tell us who won already!" Tanaka shouted interrupting Noya's reading as the libero shook his head.

"It's just- Okay I'll read it." Nishinoya frowned as he began.

_"Hinata fled, his face practically burning as he heard his heartbeat thumping wildly in his chest. His previous noise echoing in the base of his skull as he suddenly squatted on the concrete with his head in his hands."_

"So this is like what happens after Hinata left?" Yamaguchi said, shifting the weight between his feet with a frown.

It was that same unsettling feeling that snaked its way back into the atmosphere, destroying the happy lightheartedness they felt just moments ago.

Something felt so horribly off with these letters and no one wanted to admit it. At first it was an innocent funny coincidence, but by the second one it just felt strange in a creepy _, 'That's not natural,'_ sort of way.

"Do you think Hinata really does have a stalker?" Tanaka said quietly, their expressions turned sour at the awful thought.

Kageyama hadn't said much after the accidental kiss, but his aura radiated murder at the thought of some random weirdo following Shouyou around.

"But how could a stalker predict things? I think this might be different, but I don't exactly know how," Daichi shook his head with a frown, he couldn't even explain what ' _this'_ even was, but it wasn't right.

"You know if Hinata were here he'd tell us we were being stupid and it was just a story."

It was suppose to lighten the mood, but instead they just felt their spirits sink further.

"But is it?" Tanaka said looking between everyone with a seriousness that didn't belong on his carefree face.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever as they looked between one another, no one wanting to admit that unsettling feeling they had.

"Guys come on of course it is!" Yamaguchi suddenly shouted, his voice trembling with a nervous laugh that trailed off awkwardly.

"Right?"

"It was.. Really accurate about somethings," Asahi said quietly, remembering how both Shouyou and Tsukishima said the exact same thing at the exact same time as a shiver ran down his back making him jump.

"Alright that's enough, if we keep arguing about this we'll never leave this gym. Let Noya continue."

The conversation died off as Nishinoya gave a nod.

_"It took him several minutes to regain his composure, and with a groan he finally took to walking his bike through the mountain. He didn't really feel like rushing home, it wasn't like there was going to be anyone to greet him and say, 'Weclome back! Did you have a great day?' And if he was being honest he could use the walk."_

Noya paused as that sunk in, none of them understood quite what the letter meant.

They knew Hinata had parents so why-?

_"His family was gone for the week visiting relatives overseas. He didn't know the details but he didn't mind, it wasn't like he would've gone anyways. He wasn't about to leave his team. Plus his mom made sure to leave plenty of food and money just in case, and the neighbours checked in on him everyday so it wasn't like she up and left or anything. And Takeda even knew, though he barely managed to keep him from telling the team."_

_"He knew he'd be fine but still, the house was so quiet and lonely that he hated the slow ride back knowing he'd have a dark and silent home waiting for him. A piece of himself almost asked his team if they'd want to stay with him, but he was trying to be the ace! He couldn't go crying to them just because he was lonely?"_

A heavy silence descended on them as Nishinoya stopped.

"Hey you guys don't think his parents are actually gone right?"

They didn't answer because they couldn't answer.

Maybe it was just the letters getting to them, but something was really wrong with this one.

Unlike the others it felt different, almost creepier if that was even possible, but their thoughts were interrupted as Nishinoya gave a gulp before continuing.

_"But.. Hinata shivered, a cold chill running down his spin that felt way more creepy than he would've liked. It wasn't like he hadn't walked the mountains in the dark before, so why was he getting so freaked out now?"_

_"It was probably all stupid Kageyama and Tsukishima's faults-"_

The two whipped their heads up as they looked at Noya with burning eyes that made him falter for a second.

_"-I mean they did all of that to mess with him. Maybe they were the ones behind the letters? Maybe they finally teamed up just to freak him out or something."_

Daichi looked at them with eyes that screamed he didn't believe the two would willingly work together at all.

"Well did you?"

Both Kageyama and Tsukishima's expression dropped in a look of utter disgust and before they could even respond Daichi nodded his head.

"Right, didn't think so, carry on Noya."

Nishinoya gave a small nod before continuing.

_"Still something scared him, and he couldn't explain it. Maybe he should call one of his teammates? His best bet was Asahi or Suga, they were always really nice about helping him, and Asahi always made him feel oddly safe with how scary he looked."_

Said ace was practically radiating happiness at the complement, he didn't even care that he was called scary as he smiled quietly to himself.

He really did hope Hinata felt like that.

Suddenly he didn't feel so bad about how mature he looked, maybe Hinata-

"Don't get so ahead of yourself," Nishinoya smirked as Asahi's face went red from being called out.

_"But they were third years, he couldn't exactly call them up and ask them to have a sleepover.. That would be silly.. Then there was Tanaka and Nishinoya, but he was positive they'd make fun of him and tease him for the rest of his life so he couldn't ask them either."_

Tanaka wailed as he dramatically hung his head in defeat, "I'd never do such a thing!"

The team stared at him blankly as Ryu gave a sheepish smile.

"Okay maybe I'd tease him just a little."

Before the conversation could spiral Noya continued.

_"Tsukishima would say no and he didn't have Yamaguchi's number, so that just left Kageyama.."_

The team stared at Kageyama's surprised face with jealousy as the setter glowed with pride.

_"Something told him that if he asked, Kageyama would definitely come. Plus he lived nearby right? Not super close, but close enough so that it wouldn't be too weird? And he'd be teased sure, but they always teased each other so it wouldn't be weird."_

_"Pulling out his phone Hinata finally decided he'd call Kageyama, it was just that awful feeling hadn't gone away as he walked. In fact it got worse. He was terrified, slowly dragging his bike beside him as his footsteps seemed way louder than they should be."_

They hadn't realised they were staring at Noya so intensely until the libero stopped for a moment.

"Guys, I know this one is weird, but you all look like you're going to kill me."

"Ah sorry Nishinoya, it's just-"

"The letter feels wrong." Tsukishima finished everyone's thoughts as that same silence greeted them again.

"I could skim it real quick to see what's gonna happen if that'll make you guys feel better?" Noya grinned as Daichi thought for a moment.

There was no real point to him reading ahead when he was just going to read it out loud anyways, but then again there was no real reason to say no either.

Plus they all wanted to know what was going to happen, even if it technically spoiled the 'story' for them.

"Alright, go ahead Noya."

Nishinoya gave a nod as he started skimming the paper.

It seemed fine at first as his eyes darted along the page.

Until his face suddenly went deathly pale and his eyes slowly widened.

"Hey? You okay?" Tanaka said, the air turning ice cold as Nishinoya ignored him.

The libero's look of pure terror unsettled all of them as they watched Nishinoya's hands begin to shake.

"What.. What the hell is this!?" He shouted, not bothering to answer the questions thrown at him as he continued reading.

That horrified look seemed to grow as he gripped the paper so tight it was like he'd rip the thing in two.

The team could only stare in confusion as Noya seemed to suddenly turn green and he thrust the paper in Daichi's direction before turning around frantically.

"I'm gonna be sick!" He screamed, covering his mouth as he grabbed the nearest trashcan.

It took several minutes before they managed to calm him down.

Noya practically collapsed after emptying his stomach, his whole body trembling as Asahi lightly pat his shoulder.

"So.." Suga started, looking around at everybody with a serious expression.

"What was that?"

Nishinoya just shook his head violently, making himself sick again as he covered his eyes with his hands, trying to suppress the bile that crept up his throat.

"Uh, maybe we should stop reading, whatever's in that letter seems to have really upset him?" Asahi said not bothering to look up as he stared at Noya's shaking frame with concern.

"I'd agree but if what was in there was that bad we need to report it to Takeda."

"I won't read it out loud though-"

Daichi was interrupted by three sets of eyes staring down on him with so much intensity that he couldn't help but put his hands up in a helpless gesture.

Tsukishima, Tanaka and Kageyama were all facing him with an atmosphere that practically shouted, 'I'm curious!'

Though, to be fair he couldn't deny he wasn't exactly interested in the letter now.

Nishinoya was a rock of confidence, and to see him reduced to a quivering mess over a piece of paper-

Well who wouldn't be curious?

The problem was they couldn't imagine anything so bad that it would cause anyone, much less Nishinoya, to physically get sick.

"Fine I'll read it, but I'll skip the parts that get bad if there are any."

The three nodded, that compromise was probably as good as they'd get with Daichi.

 _"He was just about to call when his phone rang, scaring him so badly he dropped it. It took him a few seconds of fumbling to answer the call but when he did he was surprised._ _It was Kageyama, and he sounded worried for some reason? 'Hey what's up, you rarely call!' He tried making small talk, suddenly feeling awkward at the idea of asking Kageyama to come over when suddenly Tobio started acting strange."_

Kageyama frowned as he glanced at Noya and then at Daichi, he couldn't figure out what would make their libero act like that.

It seemed like this was just going to be another story with him and Hinata again?

_"He couldn't make out what Kageyama was saying as he stopped walking, unaware-"_

Daichi paused, a frown on his face as his forehead scrunched together.

Nishinoya wasn't saying anything as he clung to Asahi's side, but they didn't need him to say something to know that whatever was about to happen wasn't good.

"Daichi is everything alright?" Suga asked with a worried expression as Daichi shook his head.

"No this story, or whatever it is, is starting to concern me.."

"Concern you?" Tsukishima questioned as Yamaguchi stood behind him looking absolutely terrified.

"Yes, it's just, before the stories were innocent enough, but this one.."

"What do you mean!" Tanaka shouted, making them jump.

He'd been so unusually quiet that they nearly forgot he was there.

"I'll just continue it for now," Daichi said slowly with a conflicted look in his eyes.

_"He couldn't make out what Kageyama was saying as he stopped walking, unaware of the car slowly following him up the around the corner."_

"What."

Kageyama stared at Daichi, his eyes burning him as Suga gave a half smile, "Let's let him finish."

The setter gave a reluctant nod as his gaze flickered to the paper.

With a sigh Daichi continued, _"The car had been following him since he left the team, but he'd been so preoccupied with what happened that he never even noticed. 'Oh, Kageyama hold on my phone's about to-' Before Hinata could finish the call was cut short. His phone had died."_

"I don't like where this is going.." Yamaguchi whispered, holding onto Tsukishima's sleeve like a lifeline.

For once the blond didn't say anything as he looked frozen in place, not even blinking as he seemed to stare at the wall.

_"Just as he was putting his cellphone away, the car stopped in front of him. This time he saw it. There was a man at the driver's side who stuck his head out innocently, he smiled at him with a sheepish smile that made any kind of guard Hinata have drop. Though he didn't have a guard at all if he were being honest."_

_"He told Shouyou he needed directions, but when Hinata got closer-"_

Daichi froze as his face turned three shades of white.

He seemed to share that same look of horror as his eyes widened and he jumped from the bench with the paper clutched in his hands.

"What!-" He wasn't even able to gather enough words as the shock settled in the pit of his stomach making him feel nauseous.

"Daichi what is it!?" Tanaka shouted with a look of worry as he tried to snatch the paper to find out, only to have Daichi push him away.

"No! Don't read it!" He yelled, silencing them all.

"It's-"

He took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together, "We need to talk to Takeda, maybe even Coach about this because.."

Daichi trailed off as he looked down at the paper in disgust.

"Who the hell would write something like this? What kind of sick person would.."

Suga put a hand on his shoulder, a calm smile on his face that interrupted him as he trailed off, "You don't have to tell us the details, but at least let us know something."

After a second Daichi gave a slow nod, the words burning on the tip of his tongue as his stomach did a nauseating flip.

"He was raped."

The room exploded, mixed looks of disbelief and disgust on all of them as they were about to rip the letter to shreds, until a small voice stopped them in their tracks.

"That's not all.."

They turned to Nishinoya, it seemed like he was doing better with Asahi comforting him, but he still sounded so unnaturally quiet.

"He doesn't say anything, he's kicked out of the car and he just- He just sits on the ground for awhile."

They waited for Noya to compose himself as he gripped Asahi's shirt so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"It says he didn't know how to tell us about it, so he's trying to forget it all. He blamed himself! He thought we'd make fun of him!"

"But we'd never do that!" Tanaka interrupted with a gasp, the rest of the team nodding along quietly.

"I know! But apparently he didn't, and- What if this story comes true like the last ones!" Noya's voice cracked as he suddenly looked up with watery eyes.

"Because-" He stuttered, tripping over his words as they just stared.

"Because he dies." Daichi finished, a green tint to his ashen face as he locked eyes with Nishinoya.

He'd finished the letter in the time it took them to discuss it.

"Dies!?" Kageyama looked taken aback as the rest of them suddenly felt the blood drain from their faces.

Daichi just nodded solemnly.

"He's followed when he's walking back after.. What happened.. And the man forces himself into his home and kills him."

Yamaguchi practically fainted as Nishinoya looked as if he'd suddenly burst into tears.

"That's not even the worst part! He was trying to forget it! He thought he was safe! But then- His last thought was about us! How he didn't want to miss practice! Why was that-" He trailed off, not needing to finish as they felt their stomachs churn.

"It's just a story." Tsukishima said at last, eyes looking down as the atmosphere only grew more tense.

"But Tsukki what if?-"

"It's just a story." He interrupted Yamaguchi, repeating himself as if he tried reasoning this whole messed up situation.

Without a word Kageyama jumped from his place on the bench, the team eyeing him as he ruffled through his bag.

"Hey Kageyama what're-" Tanaka was cut off as Kageyama pulled out his phone.

"Ah, good idea, we can just call him to know if he's alright," Suga let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as the room seemed to relax.

Of course the story wasn't real, Kageyama would call Hinata and the spiker would say they were idiots for believing a stupid piece of paper, then they'd all laugh and talk to Takeda in the morning.

The dial up noise seemed to stretch on forever when suddenly Tobio's head snapped up and he practically yelled Hinata's name.

They could faintly hear Shouyou's voice on the other end and they practically breathed a sigh of relief.

He was fine. Not assaulted, and definitely not dead. He was still their excitable little spiker who couldn't wait to play volleyball. Everything was alright.

 ** _"What did you just say!?"_** Kageyama screamed, his eyes going wide as the tension returned full force and they all stared at him.

"Hinata look I'm not being weird, just listen to me!" The panic in Kageyama's voice seemed to rise, infecting the whole room as their pulses seemed to quicken.

"Hey! Wait Shouyou! If you see a car!-"

Kageyama cursed as he flung his phone to the ground, turning to the rest of them with a look they'd never seen on his face before.

"His phone died!" And with that Kageyama ran out the door, not even bothering to grab his bag as he ran like he was being chased by something they couldn't see.

"Did he just.. Say his phone died.." Asahi said barely audible as a sudden anxiousness gripped them.

That's exactly what happened in the letter.

Before-

It was like something slapped them and all at once they were racing out the door, following Kageyama as they ran.

They weren't thinking with logic as they plunged up the mountain, running so hard they were heaving, their legs burning with the effort.

Just as they rounded a corner they saw that familiar flash of orange standing with his bike.

But what turned their blood ice cold, was that there was a car right next to him.

A dull, white car, with a head sticking out the driver's side window talking to Hinata.

Kageyama shouted his name, Shouyou's head turning towards them in surprise as the driver ducked back in his car.

Without a second to spare the van sped away so quickly they could hear the tires screeching as the exhaust flared up.

They practically collapsed when they made it to him, breathing heavily as their legs seemed to stop working.

"What's going on? Huh why'd he leave? Guess he remembered where to go? Are you guys okay?" Hinata practically circled them in confusion, that stupid look on his face as he looked so cluelessly worried.

God if that stupid stupid face wasn't smiling..

Kageyama hugged him suddenly, he practically overshadowed Shouyou with how tall he was as he held him like he'd suddenly vanish into thin air.

"Idiot! You smell like sweat get off!" Hinata tried pushing him off, everyone was really freaking him out, but nothing scared him more than hearing that quick pounding in Kageyama's chest.

It was like his heart was about to leap right out with how fast it sounded.

"Don't wanna."

With a laugh Hinata gave up and pat Kageyama on the back, "Fine, but you owe me two- No three meat buns!"

Tobio grunted in response as the rest of the team finally caught their breath.

That laugh was the most reassuring thing they'd ever heard in their life as they all felt a rush of relief so strong their legs felt weak.

"Um Daichi?" Hinata raised an eyebrow as he gave a side glance to the Kageyama who was attached to him with no intention of ever letting him go.

"Ah that's-"

"We're here because you're alone for the weekend, right?" Suga finished, saving Daichi as he gave a smile.

Hinata looked shocked as he nearly jumped, if not for the weight keeping him grounded in a hug.

"Really!? Wait how did you guys know about that?"

It was like a punch to the gut as the air turned stiflingly chilled.

"Right well.. We heard it from Takeda! He wanted us to check up on you and we nearly forgot with the whole letter business!" Suga gave a laugh as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Huh? I thought he agreed not to tell you guys."

Before he could finish his thought another pair of arms wrapped around him and he nearly fell over with the extra weight.

"Shooouyouuu!" Noya wailed, rubbing his tear streaked face into Hinata's side.

"Idiot!" Shouyou winced as Tanaka shouted.

"You should tell us if you're lonely!" He ruffled his hair, Shouyou's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but he couldn't exactly hide it with the two hugging him.

"Ah well.." He began but was cut off again.

"You wouldn't be bothering us, we're your teammates after all, we care about you" Asahi spoke up, his face red with a friendly look in his eyes that made Hinata suddenly light up.

"Right! Well in that case, would you guys like to stay over tonight!" He shouted happily as the team smiled at him.

"No."

They sweat-dropped as they turned to stare at Tsukishima like he'd grown three heads.

"We'll stay both today and tomorrow."

Tanaka slung his arm around Tsukki's shoulder as the blond huffed in annoyance.

"Jee you really had us going there for a second!" Tanaka laughed as Daichi interrupted them with a cough.

"Alright, it's getting late and we still need to let our parents know we'll be staying at Hinata's so let's get moving."

Begrudgingly Kageyama and Nishinoya let go of Shouyou as they all started walking, bickering about who got to walk next to Hinata.

"What are we going to do about the letter?" Suga said quietly, looking over at Daichi as the two of them lagged behind the rest to talk.

The captain let out a small sigh, "I don't know, but one thing's for sure is that somehow these letters are predicting things that come true."

"Do you think someone's planning this? That they write the letters and then make it happen?"

Daichi thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I'm not sure but it's a possibility, we'll call Takeda in the morning and have him take a look at it."

Quietly Daichi pulled the paper from his pocket, it'd gotten wadded up in the process of putting it there so quickly, but at least they still had it.

"First thing's first, we need to find out whose sending these and-"

Daichi nearly stopped walking as he looked at the paper in shock.

"It's blank."

"What?" Suga took the letter from his hands as he stared at it in disbelief.

"Are you sure this is the right one? It didn't get mixed up somehow did it?"

"Positive. That's the paper."

They looked at each other, not believing it even though they were holding the proof in their hands.

"So what does this mean?" Suga said at last as they rounded another corner.

Daichi took a second to think as he put the blank piece of paper back into his pocket.

"I'm not sure but we know three things, Hinata gets these envelops mysteriously, and these letters seem to predict events."

"And the other?" Suga said with a raised eyebrow, taking a quick glance at the rest of the team to see Hinata laughing as he rode on Asahi's shoulders.

"The other is that these predictions can be prevented."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Notes
> 
> Okay first things first, this one got a bit on the touchy side and sorry bout' that but I hate warnings at the start of chapters. Just so y'all know Hinata won't ever actually get raped or anything that serious, but he might get into compromising situations where he could have been- But'll get saved or such.
> 
> Harassed Hinata angst is yes
> 
> raped traumatic Hinata is no
> 
> Lol, felt like I had to clarify that haha, anyways couldn't help a bit of angst~ But next chapter will be loads of fun with an.. Innocent? Sleepover ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!! Hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> Posted on: 11/01/2020 but technically on 11/02/2020- But haven't gone to bed yet so it's still 01 fite me (o^o)


	4. The Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The danger's been avoided and now everyone's on their way for their first unofficial team sleepover at Hinata's house!
> 
> Can the team keep themselves sane being in Hinata's house overnight!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!
> 
> Yikes this one took me a bit longer, but no worries I'll still try to post once a week-ish! I ran into a lot of problems this weekend.. And the weeks are already tough as it is so yeah haha, can't say when next chapter will be but let's hope next week >:D
> 
> This one takes a bit of a break from the letters, but we may see the return of them in the next chapter so stay tuned~~
> 
> If you liked it please leave a like or comment! Feedback/Ideas are always appreciated!

##  The Sleepover!

"Holy crap Hinata, how far away is your house!?" Tanaka groaned, dragging his feet as he nearly tripped over a rock.

Tsukishima gave him a look, muttering about the obnoxious loud shuffle of his shoes scraping against pavement as Ryu glared back.

He made double sure to drag his feet even louder as he snickered at Tsukki's scrunched up face.

"Don't worry we're like, really close!"

Hinata laughed as he turned to walk backwards so he could see everyone.

It was funny the way he nearly tripped over himself just to be able to see them as he rambled on.

Plus he had the brightest grin on his face that they'd ever seen, even his excitement when he scored couldn't compare.

Shouyou was practically bouncing as he walked, that's just how happy he was.

It was completely infectious and the team found themselves smiling with each light step they took.

"You said that like twenty minutes ago!" Tanaka whined as Nishinoya laughed at him.

"Awe is someone getting tired~"

"Shut up!" He narrowed his eyes as the rest of the team laughed, "I'm not tired," Tanaka huffed but it was clear they didn't believe him, "My feet just hurt!"

"That's the same thing."

"Hey I heard that!? Wanna go four eyes!"

"You said that earlier, is that the only insult you can think of?" Tsukishima pushed up his glasses with a tilt of his head as Yamaguchi snickered.

"Tanaka, Tsukishima, you too Yamaguchi- Don't look so surprised, I heard you laughing. If you guys don't knock it off you'll be running laps in the morning." Daichi threatened as Tanaka grumbled something that was too muffled to understand.

"Hey dumbass why're you smiling so much? And stop walking like that you're gonna fall." Kageyama had his hands in his pockets as he walked beside Hinata, the redhead was lit up sparkling like a kid on Christmas.

"Eh!? Why is it weird if I'm smiling! And I'm walking just fine see!"

Hinata tried to pout, but that goofy grin ruined it as he nearly fell backwards, but luckily Kageyama stopped him from falling and he went back to walking normally with another laugh.

"Well, you seem a bit more hyper than usual, especially since this isn't volleyball related," Suga offered with a smile as Hinata flinched, his face flushing up with embarrassment as he looked away sheepishly.

"Um," he began trailing off with a hum as he scratched at his cheek, "It's just, this is kind of my first sleepover."

Before they could say anything Shouyou waved his arms around wildly, "But that's because I lived so far away and my friends were closer to school so it just never worked out, but I had friends!" Hinata seemed to puff up while defending his social honour as the rest of the team felt their faces heat up and their hearts skip a beat.

"Then we just have to make this the best sleepover ever!" Noya shouted, jumping on Tanaka's shoulders as the boy cursed at him for nearly making him fall.

Hinata seemed to glow as his eyes shined with his happy grin, "Right!" He shouted as he turned to Kageyama with a sudden mischievousness, "Hey guess what?"

Kageyama raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Hinata's smile seemed to grow as he took this as an answer and continued.

"My house is just above this hill!"

Kageyama's nose seemed to scrunch up in confusion as he made a weird face, "Okay? And?"

Hinata laughed as he suddenly bolted forward, looking back as he stuck out his tongue, "Meaning I'm gonna make it there first!"

Tobio was taken aback for a split second as an evil grin curled his lips upwards making him look terrifying.

Without a second to spare he took off after the spiker, shouting at him about how he cheated.

"We're not going to let them win are we?" Noya grinned, looking between them with excitement as Daichi gave a nod.

"I don't think we should," he said with a low chuckle as the rest of the team followed after them.

They raced up the mountain in a huff, Hinata in the lead as they all laughed so hard while they ran that their sides ached painfully when they finally came to a stop.

"Noo-" Hinata whined with a pant, collapsing against his door with the biggest smile stuck to his flushed face, "-No way! I even had a head start how?"

The team was passed out on his lawn, gasping for breath with huge stupid grins on their faces as they couldn't stop laughing.

Some of them were leaning against the house, while others were completely face down rolling around the grass like it was the first time they'd ever laid down in their lives.

"I would've won! But somebody-" Tanaka shot a glare at Tsukishima as the blond shrugged with a faint smile, "grabbed my shirt and pulled me back!"

Kageyama was grumbling by the door, sitting on the porch steps with a sour look as Daichi walked up and ruffled his hair.

It was like a button had been pressed and Tobio instantly jolted away from the foreign touch as if he'd been drenched in icy water.

It made Hinata laugh, the way Kageyama covered his hair instantly to avoid the captain from messing with it, and that look!

He kept eyeing Daichi suspiciously like he was trying to do something to him!

"You would've won if I hadn't joined in," Daichi said with a laugh causing Kageyama to grumble some more.

"Yeah," Suga smiled softly as he caught his breath, "Daichi's a bit of a monster in a race."

"I'd never have expected it!" Hinata shook his head, his eyes sparkling in amazement.

"I mean you seem more of the long distance type, like you'd be super consistant and normal paced and then boom! You'd overtake everyone who gets tired at the end!"

Suga thought for a moment as he suddenly waved his finger as he talked, "No you're definitely right, he's that type of runner for sure!"

"So how'd he win?" Kageyama side-eyed Daichi from his pouting as he slowly stood up, his joints making a loud cracking noise as he stretched.

"Because saving my stamina's not all I can do," Daichi said nonchalantly as Tanaka and Noya snickered behind him.

It took Daichi a solid couple of seconds as Hinata fumbled with his keys to realise what he said.

"Idiots!" He wheeled on the two with a red face as he hit them on the heads, "Stop thinking dirty thoughts!"

"But you said it!" Tanaka whined as he rubbed his forehead with a fake frown.

"Guy's come on!" Hinata yelled, standing in the doorway as the rest of them stopped their conversations and slowly followed into the house.

Noya's smile fell flat as he turned around eyeing the road warily.

His eyes darted along the quiet street, but there wasn't a single thing out of place. Just the eerie forest that seemed to almost stare back at him.

He jumped as a sudden warmth made him look up at Daichi, the captain's hand was on his shoulder and he gave a look that screamed he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Hinata's waiting for us, come on," he said, turning around and heading back inside.

Nishinoya took one final look at the road, but there were no cars in sight as he followed Daichi.

He made absolute sure to shut and lock the door as he was met with the team invading Hinata's living room.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both sitting around a low coffee table, Kageyama on the other side as Tanaka, Asahi and Daichi all took the couch.

And Suga was in the kitchen with Hinata getting water for everyone.

"Hey Noya!" Tanaka grinned, patting the space beside him as Nishinoya was instantly infected by his excitement.

They were in Shouyou's house.

It suddenly hit like a truck as Nishinoya felt his face heat up and his smile widen.

They were in Shouyou's house!

With a laugh Nishinoya ran, causing both Daichi and Asahi to lock eyes in an _,_ _'Oh shit,_ ' kind of way as Noya jumped on them making Tanaka grunt as he was hit in the stomach by the little torpedoe.

"Dude you almost killed me!" Tanaka wheezed as Nishinoya took up the whole couch, laying on them without a care like his legs naturally belonged strung across Daichi's lap and Asahi had always been a pillow.

"Guys I got water!" Hinata called as he walked back into the room with an armful of water bottles, Suga following him not nearly carrying as much as he caught a bottle Hinata dropped.

Shouyou looked like the happiest guy on earth as he handed them their drinks.

It was strange, for some reason the water seemed to taste a million times better than any water they'd ever had.

"If you're this happy to have a sleepover we'll just have to have another sometime!" Suga laughed, ruffling Hinata's hair as the spiker blushed and looked away.

His little home felt so much warmer with all of them and Shouyou couldn't help his overwhelming relief, he'd thought he'd have to walk home alone again.

Then eat dinner alone.

Watch T.V alone.

Go to bed alone.

Wake up alone.

Why was it that whenever he was alone nothing felt the same? It was horrible, the way he couldn't seem to remember the food he ate, and his usual shows couldn't make him laugh like they normally did when he watched them with Natsu, but the worst of it was going to bed knowing that when he woke up nobody would be there.

And having to do it all over again.

"Hinata are you.. crying?" Yamaguchi said quietly as they were all stunned.

Even Hinata was surprised as he touched his eyes, only to be met with a wetness that made him feel a thousand times embarrassed.

"Sorry, I don't know why- I'll go order a pizza!" He laughed awkwardly, avoiding looking at anyone as he suddenly turned to leave, but as he passed the couch Daichi grabbed his arm gently.

"Hinata.."

Shouyou wouldn't look at them as he kept his eyes glued to the floor.

His tears steadily dripping off his face as Hinata pretended to ignore it.

It was unnerving, he'd been a ball of excited energy but now their spiker's mood suddenly turned so quiet and subdued.

"Hey come on you can talk to us!" Tanaka shouted with a grin, climbing over the couch to try getting a better look at him.

"Yeah! We won't make fun of you!" Noya added, ignoring Asahi's soft, 'That's not really reassuring..' From beside him.

But the only sound they got from Shouyou was a muffled sniffle as the redhead tried to keep from crying.

With a grunt Kageyama got up, walking over to Hinata as the boy flinched, half expecting Tobio to call him an idiot for suddenly bursting into tears out of nowhere.

But he was surprised when he felt the warmth of arms on his back and the heat of a body pulling him close.

For the second time that night Kageyama hugged him.

Shouyou couldn't help the overwhelming happiness he felt, it was like his heart was about to burst as his lip quivered and his face scrunched up.

He buried his head in Kageyama's chest, clutching the back of his shirt with shaking fingers as he cried.

"You're alright Hinata," Suga shushed him, running his fingers through his hair as they did the only thing they could.

Tanaka was trying to make him laugh by teasing Asahi.

Noya jumped in on hugging Shouyou from behind, much to Kageyama's displeasure at having to share.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to order the pizza and grab a rag for Hinata's eyes when he calmed down.

And Daichi sat there feeling prouder of his team than he ever felt before.

It took several minutes for Shouyou to finally stop crying and by then they'd moved him to the middle of the couch, his whole team surrounding him as Tsukishima returned with a blanket followed by Yamaguchi with some pillows.

"So, what's wrong?" Suga said softly, a gentle smile on his face as Hinata rubbed at his eyes.

"It's really nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Tsukishima said as he dropped the blanket on Shouyou's head.

Hinata glared at him, but there wasn't any real anger behind his glare.

"Sorry, it's just-" He sighed with a shake of his head, "I'm just so happy!" The rest of them looked confused as he gave a quiet laugh.

"Go on," Noya pressed, staring at Hinata intensely as Shouyou felt his face heat up again.

"Well it's.. You know how my parents have been gone right?"

They nodded, the letter coming to mind as they tried ignoring the sudden drop they felt when they remembered it.

"They're overseas right now, Natsu went with them since she's too little to be left here alone, but I'm old enough to take care of myself. And they've been gone all week and well.. I mean it was fine at first but.." He trailed off, getting self-conscious with all the states as he waited for them to call him an idiot.

But that moment never came as he felt himself being pulled into another hug, only this time it was Noya.

"You started missing them didn't you?"

Hinata had to fight the urge to cry again as he latched on to Nishinoya.

It was funny.

Kageyama was way bigger and his hugs felt comforting and warm, like being surrounded in a safe sort of way, but Nishinoya's hugs felt like he was saying _, 'I'm right here,'_ and it was so calming he couldn't help but relax into him.

Maybe it was because they were so similar in height?

Or that their libero always had their backs, no matter what.

Whatever it was Hinata seemed to melt as he rested his head on Noya's shoulder.

The team had to fend off their jealousy at Hinata's blissful expression, each one of them wanting to rip the spiker away and be the ones causing that face to look so adorably spaced out. 

"Yeah I did.. It was fun in the beginning, but I never realised how quiet it gets when no one's around. That's why when you guys showed up out of nowhere I was so happy."

Hinata could feel Noya tensing up as he side-eyed him in confusion.

"Don't-"

Shouyou frowned as he struggled to hear what Noya muttered.

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you?"

All at once Nishinoya pulled back, his hands gripping Hinata's shoulder's tightly as a look of desperation crossed his eyes.

"Don't ever talk to strangers again!"

The team froze as if they'd just been shot dead.

Hinata looked lost as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"What? What're you- Oh!" Suddenly a light went off in his head as he laughed.

"You mean that guy who wanted directions when you guys caught up to me! It's fine, it seemed like he remembered where he needed to go so it worked out!"

Nishinoya only looked more panicked as his grip tightened, "No! No Shouyou you don't understand!-"

"Noya." Daichi said causing the libero to look at him.

The captain was shaking his head slowly, his eyes practically saying _, 'Don't tell him.'_

"But!-" He looked to Suga who had that same serious expression and he gulped, swallowing that horrible bitterness he felt.

"Um, Nishinoya are you alright?" Hinata said, he'd watched the whole exchange but couldn't understand a thing.

Nishinoya looked as if he'd had to stomach a frying pan as he glanced between Hinata and Daichi again.

A pained look in his eyes as he cracked a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine just, please be careful."

"Uh sure?" Hinata said with a suspicious look at Noya.

Actually, as his gaze flickered to the rest of his team, he noticed everyone had really serious expressions all of the sudden.

Though he noticed Daichi and Noya's seemed the worse.

The atmosphere had dropped, the warmth of the room being drained away by the quiet silence that hung over them.

Suddenly Hinata jumped, grabbing Tanaka's arm on accident as a loud clap startled everyone.

Suga stood in a huff with that wild light in his eyes as he grinned with determination.

"All right guys! This is Hinata's first sleepover, let's make it the best sleepover he'll ever have!" Suga's laugh shook everyone from their depressed states as they gave an equally determined smile.

"Yeah! For Shouyou!" Tanaka shouted, suddenly fired up by Hinata leaning on him moments before as he jumped off the couch, Daichi giving him a subtle glare.

"Don't forget we're guests here."

Tanaka looked away guiltily as Hinata burst out laughing, all eyes on him as the redhead beamed up at them happily.

"Man I'm so glad everyone's acting normal again!"

His face was so lovely, his cheeks seeming to glow with that pink blush that always appeared stuck there.

He was sparkling.

Their little spiker was sparkling as he smiled so wholeheartedly they felt their hearts stop in their chest and the blood rush to their heads.

Shouyou was worried for them, even though he should've been more concerned with himself, he still worried for them.

"S-" Kageyama stuttered, his face beet red as he was caught in the trap of wanting to look away out of embarrassment, and the desire to burn that beautiful face into his memory.

"Stop that!" He finally managed to get out as Hinata tilted his head in confusion, his nose scrunching up as they felt that familiar jolt of their heart skipping a beat.

"Stop what?"

"Th- That! Stop that!"

He pointed at Hinata as he covered his mouth with his other hand, the embarrassment winning as he looked away.

"I still don't get it? I didn't do anything??"

"It's your face." Tsukishima said bluntly, avoiding Shouyou's gaze like the plague as the spiker seemed to fluff up in irritation.

"My face!? What's wrong with it!"

"Nothing!" Asahi squeaked out, covering his mouth so quickly you could hear the smacking of his hands as his eyes went wide.

He couldn't believe his voice cracked now of all times.

Hinata didn't believe him as he got even more riled up.

"Guys seriously! What's wrong with my face! Is there something on it!?" He looked between everyone but every time he locked eyes with someone, that person would look away.

"Ah it's just-"

Suga was interrupted as Hinata turned on him with an intensity in his eyes that was overpowering.

"Just what! Suga tell me please!" Hinata begged causing the vice-captain to blink for a second before continuing awkwardly.

"Well it's just.. You see Hinata, your face is- I mean, well it's really.." He trailed off as he scratched the back of his head, unable to keep focus with Hinata staring at him.

 _'Cute,'_ their thoughts finished as Hinata sat back down on the couch with a pout.

His arms were crossed as he stared down everyone, his attempt at being angry only making him seem more adorable as Tsukishima gave a dry chuckle that had Shouyou glaring at him.

"Alright, alright, drop it you two," Daichi waved his hand, trying to ignore the light blush on his own face as Nishinoya suddenly lit up with an idea.

"Oh hey! Hinata! Can we borrow your room!?" He grinned, sparkling as Shouyou forgot his frustration and nodded in confusion.

"Sure? But what-"

"Great!"

He was cut off by Noya's happy yell as the libero jumped in excitement.

"Suga, Tanaka, come with me I got a plan!"

The two locked eyes, both equally confused as they gave a shrug and followed after him.

Noya disappeared up the stairs before his thumping raced back to the living room, nearly running over Kageyama as he grinned again.

"Wait Shouyou, where's your room?"

Hinata blinked before taking a second to answer, "Oh, yeah, it's the first door on the left. But wait Nishinoya what're you-"

"Thanks!"

He was interrupted again as Noya raced back upstairs, Suga and Tanaka following slowly.

Hinata looked at Daichi but the captain only shrugged with a sigh.

These kids wouldn't know manners even if it slapped them in the face.

"What do you think they're doing?" Yamaguchi asked, trying to make small talk amongst the awkward silence.

"Dunno."

Hinata chuckled, giving Kageyama a smirk as he hid his mouth with a hand.

"Someone's not very creative~"

Kageyama's forehead seemed to twitch as he suddenly felt defensive, "Shut it!"

"Bakayama~"

"What did you call me!?" Tobio seemed to electrify the air as Shouyou gave a playful yelp, using a pillow to shield himself from his partner's glare.

"He said, 'Bakayama,"

"Hah?"

Kageyama glared daggers into Tsukishima's unconcerned attitude. The way the blond just sat there, calmly saying it ticked him off to no end and the air seemed to crackle around them as he stared.

"Alright knock it off."

Before Daichi could continue Nishinoya practically flung himself down the stairs with how quick he ran.

In his arms were a bundle of blankets and pillows.

Suga and Tanaka were steadily following, each of them carting along their own bedding supplies.

They all seemed to radiate excitement as Nishinoya dropped the pillows with a light ruffling noise when they hit the floor.

"We're gonna build a fort!"

It took half a second for Hinata to jump up from the couch with so much excitement he almost went crashing into the coffee table had Asahi not noticed and caught him mid-air.

Shouyou was beaming when Asahi set him back down, not even registering he'd been saved as he instantly went racing towards Noya.

That nearly gave him a heart attack as the ace sat back down clutching his heart with a sigh.

"Good catch," Daichi nodded, Asahi giving his own half smile.

Hinata was practically running around Nishinoya as he interrogated him.

"Are we really going to build a fort!" He grinned, flinging himself on Noya as the libero was finally outmatched by his excitement.

"Idiot calm down!" Kageyama smacked Hinata on the head, the spiker not losing even an ounce of his enthusiasm as Suga tried quieting him.

"Yes! Since I don't think you have enough futons it would probably be a better idea to sleep out here tonight."

Hinata thought about that for a second before nodding his head wildly, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea!"

"But how do you make a fort?"

They stared at him as if he were an idiot as Shouyou got flustered again.

"It's no wonder he doesn't know how to make one, he didn't have any friends after all," Tsukishima sighed with a shake of his head.

"Hey I had friends! And what do you know I bet you don't know how to make on either!"

"He does, Tsukki's surprisingly good at forts! We'd make them all the time as kids," Yamaguchi beamed as Hinata fell flat.

"It's alright Hinata I, the greatest upperclassman here, shall teach you the best fort building skills!" Tanaka slapped Hinata on the back as he talked, nearly knocking the redhead over as he laughed.

"Kageyama! You probably can't make a fort right!?"

Shouyou looked to Kageyama hopefully but the setter only crossed his arms with another evil grin.

"My sister taught me."

It was like the final blow to Hinata's pride as he nearly turned to dust.

They spent hours on the fort.

In the time it took them to rearrange the furniture and keep Tsukishima from stealing Kageyama's pillows, the pizza arrived.

They laughed, eating pizza and attempting to build a fort until exhaustion finally gave out and Hinata fell asleep curled in on one of the pillows he'd meant to use.

They were pretty much done anyways, but seeing how relaxed Shouyou looked as he slept in the fort they'd all put together made them smile.

With a click Suga found himself being stared down by Daichi.

"Did you really just take a picture of him while he was sleeping?"

Suga shrugged with a guilty smile as he showed off his new lock-screen.

"Oh oh Suga send that to me!" Noya jumped on Daichi making the captain grunt as he was outnumbered by the rest of his team circling Suga for the picture.

"Fine, but keep it down Hinata's sleeping!"

They looked down just in time to see Shouyou mutter something incoherent and turn away from them, his shirt riding up just enough to expose a thin sliver of his back.

Their faces were beet red as Suga quietly snapped another picture.

"We need to talk," Daichi said, drawing their attention away from Hinata as his sudden seriousness killed the lighthearted atmosphere.

He didn't want to bring it up, but if he kept putting it off he wasn't going to.

"It's about the letters."

The mood plummeted further.

"What about them?" Noya said seriously, his face pale as they waited for Daichi to respond.

Without a word he took the paper from his pocket and handed it to him.

"It's- This is blank? Daichi what is this?" Nishinoya looked up, a confused look in his eyes as the rest of the team leaned over to look at the empty paper.

"That's the letter."

They would've shouted in disbelief if Daichi didn't quickly point to Hinata, shushing everyone's moment of surprise before it even happened.

"But that can't be it! It's blank!" Tanaka whisper-yelled.

"I know it's hard to believe, but that was the letter."

A silence hung over them as that one little paper felt immensely heavy.

"So what now?"

Daichi shook his head, "I don't know but we can't tell Hinata."

The team practically exploded until Suga hushed them again.

"Guys Daichi's right, we don't have any proof and without it Hinata won't believe us."

"And even if he did believe us, it would only stress him out."

They thought for a moment, begrudgingly accepting their vow of silence like a slap to the face.

"He has a right to know," Noya's hands were shaking with rage as he held the paper, "Do you expect us to do nothing!? What if something like this happens aga-"

"I'm not saying we aren't going to do anything."

Daichi had a murderous look in his eyes as he interrupted Noya.

"I have a plan."

And with that Daichi launched into his idea, it wasn't anything concrete, just constantly having someone with Hinata at all times.

Since Shouyou was the one receiving the letters, if someone were with him then they could get it.

And under no circumstances were they going to let Hinata read the letters.

It wasn't the best plan, but for that night it was the best they could do as they all slowly drifted off to sleep.

Daichi being the captain got the couch, but as for the rest of them they slept in the fort they painstakingly made.

There was a fight over who would sleep next to Hinata, but after an intense rock paper scissors match and several threats from Daichi later- It ended with Suga and Asahi on either side of him while the rest of the team were scattered.

They slept well.

Until Daichi was startled awake in the middle of the night by a noise.

His whole body tensing up as he jolted upwards, sitting up on the couch as he looked to the rest of his team.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust from the lack of light, but once they did he noticed everyone sleeping.

Everyone except-

"Hinata?" Daichi whispered as the redhead trudged his way from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands.

He didn't look like he was aware of anything as he gave a yawn, setting the glass down.

He hadn't realised he'd been panicking at the sight of Hinata missing until the relief nearly overwhelmed him.

With a deep breath he laid back down, expecting Hinata to do the same.

Only instead of going back to his place in the fort, the barely awake Shouyou had other plans.

Without saying anything Hinata climbed on to the couch, Daichi's body going ridged as the spiker climbed right on top of him.

"Hina- Shouyou," Daichi whispered again, trying to catch Hinata's attention as the boy crawled on him, his face burying itself in his chest.

He muttered something that caused Daichi's face to heat up as Shouyou wrapped his arms around him falling asleep instantly.

Leaving Daichi to suffer alone as the world seemed to spin and he covered his face as if he could be seen.

 _'I smell good!? Hinata what are you talking about!'_ He thought, looking down on the peacefully unaware Shouyou with another blush.

He didn't want to wake him up.. But.. There was no way he was getting any sleep anymore.

With a sigh he covered his eyes with his hand as he kept Hinata from falling with his other.

He could feel Shouyou's steady breathing, the heat that slowly warmed him making him feel like a fire laid on top of him, even his heartbeat drummed into his own quickening one.

He was the captain, he couldn't be doing.. Whatever this was.

He had a responsibility to his team.

But one look at Hinata and he knew there was no way he could wake him so Daichi just accepted his fate.

Quietly he brushed Hinata's hair aside watching the way his face subtly moved with the rise and fall of his chest, he was amazed by how soft his hair was as he planted a light kiss on the spiker's head.

 _'Hinata Shouyou, you're going to be the death of me,'_ he thought with a quiet chuckle as he settled in for a sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Notes
> 
> Honestly.. I wasn't the biggest fan of this chapter, I found it a bit.. Dull?  
> I like fluff but I think I may just be more fan of action-y and drama? Plus this one felt all over the place, but I kinda felt we needed a bit of fluffy filler before the more intense stuff comes to play~
> 
> I just want to get to chapters 8-9 already since I have such a fun arc planned!  
> I'm super excited for later chapters but leading up to them I'm like a fish trying to play jump rope. 
> 
> This sleepover bit might span two more chapters, I really wanted some more intimate team moments before other characters get introduced. Cause naturally it can't be a Hinata Harem if we don't got everybody~~  
> Though I can't decide who I want to have moments with him? Nishinoya and Daichi are my main contenders since they were the only ones who read that traumatising letter and need a bit of love UwU  
> but we can't forget Asahi and Yamaguchi? They haven't had a Hinata moment yet.. Or Tanaka!  
> Gah it's so hard to pick!
> 
> We'll just have to see what happens!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading even though this chapter wasn't the most exciting!! Hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> Posted on: 11/12/2020


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's in for an awkward morning!~
> 
> How will everyone react to the little ginger's embarrassment? And their suppressed jealousy for Daichi's luckiness!  
> But most importantly-  
> How will they react when they find another letter?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!!
> 
> 'Aight so this chapter ended up being super long, like it practically doubled my usual 4-5K word count so unfortunately I'm splitting it up for consistency's sake. I hate to do it since it breaks the flow of the chapter containing both the letter reading and the letter actually happening, but whatever we're gonna roll with it because it also makes it easier to deal with time wise- Especially with exams coming up.
> 
> Anyways next chapter will be out sometime this week? I have most of it written so it'll hopefully be sooner rather than later hopefully! I say hopefully twice cause I a tired fishstick ;w;
> 
> If you liked it please leave a like or comment! Feedback/Ideas are always appreciated!

##  **Morning After**

"Shh you're gonna wake him!"

He groaned at the noise, sleep weighing his eyelids down as he rubbed his face on the strange warmth that surrounded him.

"He's been asleep all morning."

"Yeah but-"

"Tanaka you're being too loud."

The voices were so irritating, he just wanted to sleep more.

"Sorry, but Daichi aren't you tired?"

_'Daichi?'_ Hinata thought incoherently, trying to hide from the noise as he shifted.

"Not really."

"Liar you look like you haven't slept a wink!"

Shouyou's eyes fluttered open before shutting immediately against the blinding lights.

Quietly he raised his head after a few seconds, propping himself up with his arms as he tried squinting against that annoying light.

He just wanted to sleep some more.

Without realising anything he plopped back down, his chin resting on something nice and warm as he nearly dozed off again.

"Did.. He not notice or-?"

"Notice what?" Hinata repeated without bothering to look up, his voice groggy with sleep.

He heard someone clear their throat awkwardly and the warmth he was laying on seemed to vibrate with the low sound as he quietly opened his eyes.

"Daichi?"

It took a minute for the captain to answer, his eyes seemed to trace Hinata's face taking in the tired way he slowly woke up.

"Yeah."

It was like time froze, Hinata blinked as if he were some kind of hallucination as Daichi gave a nervous smile.

Hinata was hugging Daichi's arm as his head rested comfortably on his chest.

It took a solid three seconds before Shouyou could fully comprehend the situation he was in.

His entire face turned bright red to the point Daichi was actually concerned as Hinata launched himself away so fast Asahi nearly had another heart attack trying to catch him.

"Idiot at least look before jumping!" Kageyama smacked him in the back but Hinata wasn't even aware as he waved his arms around wildly.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how- I can't even remember falling asleep! I-"

Daichi slowly sat up, stretching his arms as his joints gave a quiet cracking noise in protest.

"It's alright Hinata, you were barely awake after all."

"But you should've woke me!" Shouyou sputtered, trying to hide his embarrassment by looking anywhere else but Daichi.

"Oh hey Hinata! You're finally awake!" Suga popped his head in from the kitchen with a happy smile.

It was obvious he knew exactly what was going on, but he just pretended not to notice.

"Finally? What do you mean? Wait what time is it?"

He looked between everyone as Tanaka had to suppress a laugh.

"Dude it's already past noon."

Shouyou sputtered, a look of embarrassed shock on his face as the rest of the team had to force back their laughter.

Who would've thought Hinata could be so expressive in the morning?

Well they couldn't say they were surprised.

"No way!? I really slept that long! Why didn't you guys wake me!"

Noya peaked his head out from behind Suga with a grin, "Well we tried! But Daichi wanted to let you sleep! But I think he actually!~"

Suga whacked Nishinoya on the head before he could tease them, Daichi had enough of that already while the spiker slept and Hinata looked about ready to explode.

Shouyou didn't even notice their bickering as he felt his face flush more, muttering a shy thanks to their captain.

God he was so embarrassed, he'd actually slept on top of him and everyone else saw it too!

"Have you not been sleeping well Hinata?" Daichi said calmly as all eyes turned to the redhead.

"It's um-" Hinata stuttered, still caught off guard from the whole ordeal as Tsukishima crossed his arms in annoyance.

The truth was he hadn't been sleeping at all if he were honest.

It was so hard trying to fall asleep that he'd been spending nights practicing while napping in class, but he couldn't tell them that!

They'd already done so much, he didn't want to worry them anymore than he had.

"Just answer already."

"It's fine really!" He burst out, cringing as he realised that didn't even make sense.

Before anyone could call him out he bolted to the kitchen, planning to use making lunch as an excuse.

"Did you really have to do that Tsukishima?" Daichi said with a sigh as the blond just shrugged.

"Next time let's let him answer alright!" Suga said with a laugh, patting the irritated Tsukki on the shoulder despite his glaring.

Suga and Noya came in when they'd started talking, which just left Hinata alone in the kitchen.

"Should someone go in there with him?" Yamaguchi looked around nervously as he whispered.

The team tensed up but Daichi only shook his head, "We're in his house so it's fine, but if he wants to go outside then someone tag along alright?"

They nodded preparing every excuse they could think of beforehand just in case.

A loud bang suddenly interrupted their thoughts causing them to look towards the kitchen in shock.

"Hinata!?" Kageyama was the first to shout, taking off followed by the rest of them.

Shouyou was on the floor with a dazed look on his face, the fridge doors open as he looked startled by the sudden amount of people surrounding him.

"Ah- I'm fine, I was just surprised is all," Hinata waved his hands, embarrassed by the level of concern they all seemed to share.

He couldn't get use to the worry that flickered in Kageyama's eyes, or the way Tanaka's face got super serious all of the sudden.

It was so unnaturally weird that even he began to get curious.

"Surprised!? What dumbass get's surprised by a fridge!" Kageyama shouted as Hinata puffed up in defence.

"I didn't get scared by the fridge idiot!" He huffed as Daichi quietly helped him up.

"Then what happened?"

Hinata frowned as he showed off a wrinkled envelope.

Immediately their faces dropped.

It was like a blizzard suddenly froze them all to death as they stared at the letter like it would magically burst into flames.

"What's up with you guys? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Hinata laughed a bit awkwardly as he looked to Daichi, the captain's hold still on his arm.

It was starting to hurt a little.

"Um.. Daichi?"

Daichi seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he let go of Shouyou with an apologetic look.

"Hinata where did you find that!?" Noya's voice seemed to shake as he wanted to snatch the letter and tear it to pieces- But Suga held him back.

"Huh? I thought you guys would know?"

"What?" Both Kageyama and Tsukishima said at the same time causing them to glare daggers at one another.

"Hinata why would you think that?"

"Well," Shouyou thought for a moment, looking at Suga in confusion as if the setter should know, "It's cause you guys put it in there right?"

Silence.

It started to creep Hinata out, they all acted like they hadn't put the letter in the fridge.

Which was silly because it had to be them, if it wasn't then that meant..

His face suddenly went deathly pale and it looked as if he'd throw up.

Someone was in his-

"Yeah it was me!" Tanaka forced a laugh, pointing to himself with a wide grin as Shouyou instantly relaxed.

But that relief suddenly turned to anger and he punched Ryu in the arm.

"Don't do that!" He shouted as Tanaka laughed apology after apology.

But when he locked eyes with Daichi his smile dropped and the captain knew exactly what he was trying to say.

Tanaka hadn't put the envelope in the fridge.

"Aw Hinata don't be mad it was just a prank!" He laughed, turning his attention back to the steaming Shouyou as the spiker pouted, hiding behind Tsukishima.

It was a strange turn of events, usually he avoided the blond but this time he actually hid behind him.

And Tsukishima let him.

Tanaka had a look of complete heartbreak on his face as Tsukki snickered with a superiority that made the hairs on Kageyama's neck stand on end.

"That was a mean prank," he whined, sticking his head out from behind Tsukishima with another pout as he clutched the blocker's arm.

Tanaka looked as if he'd been hit with a hammer as he winced, the rest of the team silently glad that they weren't the ones to take the fall for the fridge letter.

"Hinata!~ Shouyou I'm sorry!" Tanaka begged, trying to get Hinata to forgive him- Even though the spiker already had.

Suddenly Shouyou was laughing, breathless hysterical laughter as he tried suppressing it by covering his mouth.

Ryu could only stare with his mouth wide open in confusion.

"I'm not mad, it's just a prank!" He fired back with Tanaka's own words and it looked as if he'd frozen again.

Only this time out of laughter as he playfully hit Shouyou on the arm as payback from before.

"I'm gonna read the letter, anyone wan-"

Their amusement died instantly and before Hinata could finish, Yamaguchi interrupted him.

"Milk!"

They all turned to stare as he flushed in embarrassment.

"I mean, what I meant to say was, we need more milk! Yeah! We need to go down to the store and get more milk!"

"Right now?" Hinata looked confused as Yamaguchi nodded his head wildly.

"Yeah! Right now! We don't want Kageyama to get grumpy!"

Said setter stared Yamaguchi down with a scrunched up face that practically screamed, _'What the hell are you saying.'_

But Suga only gave him a pat on the shoulder in a silent gesture of telling him to take it.

With a click of his tongue he looked away, boring holes into the wall as his eyes narrowed, "Yeah. I'll get grumpy." He grumbled as Tanaka and Noya fought the urge to burst out laughing.

"But-"

"No but's! I'll go with you, I need to pick some stuff up as well so let's go!" Yamaguchi practically pushed Hinata out the door, snatching the letter from him as he quietly handed it off to Daichi with a nod.

Before he left he gave a silent thumbs up to the team, and then they were gone.

That just left them.

With the letter.

And an atmosphere that could kill.

"So what do we do now?" Nishinoya asked, eyeing that horrible letter as if he could make it vanish into thin air.

"We have to read it right? That way we'll know what's going to happen to Hinata?"

Tanaka's suggestion just made them all feel worse as they remembered the last letter.

"You're right, I'll read it." Daichi said with a solemn nod before opening the envelope.

Only before he could pull the paper out, a voice interrupted him.

"Actually, Daichi if you don't mind I could read? Since you had to read that last one," Asahi shifted the weight between his feet nervously as if waiting for Daichi to turn him down.

And he wanted to.

He really really wanted to.

But Asahi had been so quiet that he didn't have the heart to do it, so he begrudgingly handed it over.

"Actually while we're on the topic, let's move back to the living room, the kitchen's too cramped with all of us in it," Suga pointed out with a laugh that took away a bit of their tension.

Originally Suga and Daichi took the couch while Tanaka and Noya sat on one end of the coffee table with Tsukishima and Kageyama at the other.

They both got there first and neither of them was about to move for the other so they took to an intense staring contest that practically radiated their hatred.

Asahi was standing in the middle of the room like he was about to give a book report before Daichi finally stepped in and told him to sit on the couch- And for Kageyama and Tsukishima to figure it out before he figured it out for them.

Thus Kageyama sat with Noya and Tanaka while Tsukishima smugly got his side of the table.

"Let's hurry up, we don't know how long Yamaguchi can distract him."

Asahi gave a nod, breathing in deeply as he took a look at the letter.

It was like they were all holding their breaths as he slowly began.

_"He was the one most bothered by the letters even though he seemed the most composed."_

Asahi paused as they all looked between one another trying to figure out who that could be.

The ace seemed a bit nervous as he looked down at the page with a frown.

_"He'd never admit it, but Daichi had felt like his world was ending when he took that page from Noya and read it."_

He seemed fine, but their captain stiffened as he sat with a stone cold face.

"Relax I have a feeling this isn't going to be like the last one," Suga gave him a smile, sending a glance at Nishinoya because both of them had those same horrible expressions on their faces.

He gave a quick nod to Asahi to continue.

_"He read the whole thing, even when Nishinoya couldn't read anymore he still finished it. It was more graphic and disgusting than he'd lead them to believe. It wasn't far off to say it tortured him. He could still see the lines where Hinata begged-"_

Asahi's face had gone pale as he took another deep breath before finishing.

_"He could still see the lines where Hinata begged for his life. His main reason was the team. He even begged on his hands and knees as he was kicked, screaming about how he had to go to practice the next day. His last thought was of them and how sorry he was that he wouldn't be going to nationals after all. It made him feel sick just thinking about it and there was no way he'd tell the rest of them this."_

The room got deathly quiet as they looked over at Daichi's hard expression.

At first glance he didn't look bothered.

But his fists were clenched to the point his knuckles turned white and he was staring at nothing in particular.

"Daichi.." Tanaka whispered with a frown as their captain just shook his head.

"Just continue."

His voice held a tiredness to it that made them feel a sudden sinking pang for their captain.

But he was the type that had to open up willingly, so all they could do was send him disapproving looks as they continued.

They really didn't want to but.. They had to.

_"That's why when he woke up in the middle of the night to find Hinata missing, he'd realised just how scared he'd been. The little spiker meant more to him than words could describe."_

The air lightened a little as Tanaka and Noya's bullied their captain by sending grins and eyebrow wiggles his way in attempts to cheer him up.

_"But then Shouyou came back and the relief nearly sent him into a coma. He'd only went to get water. He tried calling out to him but Hinata was so out of it he never heard."_

"You know this one's kind of weird?" Noya's spoke up as they looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just, the first two never went into detail about what happened with the whole shirt thing, just their thoughts, but this one is kind of detailed about that."

They thought for a moment.

"Maybe it's because the rest of us weren't awake when it happened?" Suga nodded as he talked as the rest of them agreed.

"Makes sense," Kageyama grumbled, secretly a bit upset that the letter wasn't about him and Hinata.

"I don't think we have to worry either since that last letter didn't have one of us in it, and this one does."

Nishinoya gripped the table with a serious expression, "Really? You're sure?"

"Yeah, I skimmed it a bit and he's right, nothing bad happens," Asahi said with a half smile as they all breathed sighs of relief they hadn't realised they were holding.

"Wait!" Tanaka interrupted before Asahi could continue again.

"We forgot about the most important thing!"

"What?-" Daichi began a bit quietly before Tanaka shook his head.

"This letter!? How was it in Hinata's fridge!"

The atmosphere plummeted yet again.

A sick feeling lodged its way into their stomachs as they eyed the page cautiously.

"You don't think someone actually was inside the house do you?" Asahi cleared his throat nervously but Daichi shook his head.

"That's impossible, I made sure the entire house was locked and no one noticed anything this morning either."

"So then how?-"

"What if it just appeared?" Noya interrupted as they all looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Guys I'm serious! I mean, it's already crazy that these letters predict the future, and there's no way an ordinary paper can just disappear!"

They thought for a minute before ultimately deciding he did kind of have a point.

"That's not very logical," Tsukishima muttered as Nishinoya seemed to get even more fired up.

"Nothing about this is logical!!"

"Alright calm down, Noya's right, we've already seen so many impossible things that a letter magically appearing out of nowhere shouldn't be completely ignored."

They felt suddenly very nauseous at the prospects of these letters appearing out of nowhere.

That meant they couldn't be stopped.

"Let's just continue," Daichi said with a sigh as Asahi mentally prepared himself.

_"Hinata had climbed on top of him, he'd actually snuggled up on his chest as if he'd always belonged there. His hair tickled his chin but he didn't mind as his heartbeat quickened."_

Asahi's face was steadily turning more and more pink as he continued.

_"He'd heard Hinata speak, that groggy voice pulled down by sleep was so attractive as the spiker muttered about how good he smelt that he had to calm himself mentally with visions of morning practice."_

_"But it barely worked. He could feel Shouyou's heat against him, and his face was so close he could smell the scent of his shampoo lingering on his hair."_

"Could we just, skip this?" Daichi's face was bright red as he looked away hiding in between his hands.

Suga grinned as he leaned on him, "Now Daichi you know we have to read it all~" He laughed, eyeing the way Daichi jumped a little when he poked his shoulder.

The captain only sighed, waving his hand to tell Asahi to go on as he kept looking away, he was tired and didn't feel like fighting them.

It was clear by everyone's slightly flushed faces that they were enjoying this one despite themselves.

_"He was so perfect in every way, he was determined, passionate, he gave everything his all and never considered for a second what people thought of him. He knew what he lacked and it never held him back, it was inspiring just being around him. Even when Shouyou was flustered he had an air of cuteness that made you want to make him even more embarrassed, god he lo-"_

"Okay skip that or else!" Daichi shouted making them jump as he turned with wide eyes.

This was the first time they'd ever seen their captain look so.. Embarrassed?

It was hilarious.

Tanaka whistled as Noya jumped on him with a grin making Daichi wished he'd just suffered through it and hadn't said anything.

Even Kageyama and Tsukishima were snickering at him and that was the last straw as he looked at Asahi pleading for him to just get it over with.

_"The next morning Hinata was so flustered by what he'd done that it almost made Daichi feel a little bad, but there was no way he'd give that moment up."_

_"Shouyou looked up to him, he'd never be as close as he was with the rest of the team because of that. In fact it sometimes felt he had that barrier with everyone. After all you couldn't be fully friends with the person who dished out your punishments could you? So this was his only Hinata moment and he knew it."_

"You don't really think that do you?" Suga said bluntly but Daichi couldn't even think of a response as he frowned.

Suga looked enraged as he hit him on the head.

"I know you're an idiot sometimes but come on Daichi, you're close to all of us Hinata included!"

The rest of the team fired back with shouts as Daichi waved again out of embarrassment.

_"It was when Hinata came back that everything happened."_

Their nervousness took over and they eyed the letter cautiously again, even though Asahi said nothing happened, they didn't trust it one bit.

_"It was nearly dark when he finally came back, and he wanted to play a game since he fell asleep so early the night before. That's when Tanaka suggested it. Truth or dare."_

They stared at Ryu intensely as the spiker held his hands up in mock innocence, "Alright! I won't suggest it!"

That was good enough for them as they continued.

_"It went fine, Kageyama and Tsukishima got into a silent war of daring each other to do ridiculous things- Tsukishima had a picture of Kageyama hanging upside down in a tree with water in his mouth and Kageyama even managed to snag a picture of the blond with his hair gelled up like a short bleached version of Bokuto."_

Tanaka laughed side-eyeing Tsukki as he muttered a, 'Now that's something I want to see.'

_"They even found out Noya's secret fear of balloons-"_

"It's a perfectly normal fear!" Nishinoya shouted, his face red as Tanaka teased him.

_"But then Suga thought it would be a funny idea to tease Daichi a little, he knew about the captain's feelings- In fact he knew everyone's feelings."_

They shifted uncomfortably as Suga looked at them all with a pleasant, 'knowing,' smile that made them all embarrassed.

_"And he dared Hinata to give him a hug. A simple ordinary hug. That he knew would make their captain both overjoyed and incredibly embarrassed."_

"But!-" Tanaka said with a grin, "There's always a but!" He laughed as Noya shushed him.

_"But,"_

"Yes! Told you- Ow!? Hey!" Noya pinched Ryu's arm as everyone glared at him for interrupting yet again.

_"Hinata remembered Nishinoya's hug, how comforting it was, and how Kageyama's hug made him feel so safe. He wanted to give hugs like that."_

_"Plus he felt it, he knew something happened because all of his team acted so strange when they thought he wasn't looking."_

Asahi frowned for a second.

"Hey, what if he finds out we hid this from him?"

An uncomfortable silence followed.

None of them had the answer.

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen, we'll figure out how to stop the letters and Hinata won't have to know."

They nodded in agreement.

_"So instead of an ordinary side hug, he slowly climbed into Daichi's lap."_

Daichi's face went red with horror at the thought and he covered his eyes again as the team gave whoops of excitement.

_"Shouyou wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck pulling him into a hug, the captain couldn't do a thing as his heart skipped a beat."_

_"Hinata was so close, he was literally in his arms and the urge to hug him back took over. He pulled the spiker closer, burying his face in that lovely orange hair of his."_

"Wow Daichi~" Suga teased as the captain looked like he was on death row.

He couldn't even muster a, 'Shut up,' at the thought of hugging Shouyou like that.

_"It was such an intimate way of hugging that Shouyou probably didn't realise, and he felt a bit bad for taking advantage of him, but he felt so nice being hugged like this."_

_"And Shouyou was so close that he-"_

Asahi's face flushed and he looked ten times more embarrassed than Daichi as he looked at the captain with guilt.

"It's okay, just finish it out," Daichi said, knowing he was about to regret his choice.

"I uh- Okay," Asahi stuttered, looking between Daichi and the paper for at least ten seconds before finally mustering up the courage to read it.

_"And Shouyou was so close that he couldn't help but react. He hadn't even realised it at first until Hinata mentioned that something was poking him and he felt his whole life flash before his eyes with how much embarrassment he felt."_

Yup.

Daichi definitely regretted letting him read that.

He was white as a ghost as the team teased him even more.

_"He practically shoved Hinata away as he ran up the stairs in a hurry, hoping the rest of the team didn't see but he knew they knew which only made him feel worse. He shouted about taking a shower leaving Shouyou confused as he fled."_

Asahi had finished in a huff, lifting the paper up with a half smile, "That's all, the only other thing is Hinata giving you a jacket to wear but that's all."

Daichi sighed in relief, it was over, done, and now that they knew what would happen they could avoid it.

"Alright, Tanaka no suggesting it, and if somehow we do play truth or dare Suga don't you dare do that," He eyed Suga suspiciously as the two both agreed.

They had some time to kill since Hinata hadn't come back yet, plus the letter mentioned something about it being dark when they returned, so they'd started to watch some television.

They agreed that since Tanaka took the fall for the letter being found, it was only fair someone else be blamed for, 'losing,' it.

After another rock paper scissors tournament Asahi ended up the unfortunate scapegoat much to his anxiety's displeasure.

"It'll be fine! There's no way Hinata will be mad at you!" Tanaka slapped the ace's shoulder but it didn't make him feel any better.

They jumped as a sudden ringing interrupted them.

"Quiet I got a call."

They silenced immediately as Daichi picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Daichi!"

"Coach?"

Their interest piqued as they glanced at Daichi's stern face.

Their coach didn't just reach out of nowhere for friendly chats. If he called it was because something was definitely wrong.

They could hear Ukai sigh from the other end of the phone and they struggled to listen.

"I won't beat around the bush, it's probably nothing, but would you mind checking in on Hinata?"

Daichi stiffened as his eyebrows scrunched together and his hold on the phone tightened.

"Can I ask why sir?"

Another sigh, they could practically see Coach Ukai ruffling his hair in annoyance with a cigarette between his fingers.

"Again it's probably nothing, Takeda called me and you know how he gets when he's worried."

"Anyways, there was a guy caught in Hinata's neighbourhood last night. He was high off his ass and did some god awful things that you don't need to know about."

Daichi felt his heart leap to his throat and his anxiety quicken, he suddenly felt horribly nauseous all of the sudden.

"I see."

It was all he could say with the bitterness that dried his mouth causing the words to become much harder to say.

"If it's too much trouble I'll contact Suga to check up on him, like I said it's probably nothing but Takeda threatened to go himself and I'm sure the kid wouldn't want that."

"No it's-" Daichi paused, still trying to think of what to say as he frowned, "We're actually already here, Hinata just went out with Yamaguchi to the store."

He could tell by the way coach started coughing that he choked on his cigarette again.

"Really? That's good then! I take it shorty finally told you about being alone all week? About time!"

He heard Ukai laugh on the other line and his anxiety only grew.

Technically he didn't tell them, they found out.

"Something like that," he trailed off as the team brimmed with curiosity, "If you don't mind me asking sir, what did the guy do?"

The laughter was cut off by a forced cough and then silence.

"You'll probably find out in the news, but it was bad. Bastard drove around looking for kids, I won't say anymore but your teacher was on death's door worrying he might've seen Hinata on the way home and thought he was some gradeschooler."

Daichi's face was pale and he nodded his head slowly even though Ukai couldn't see him, "I understand, Hinata's fine and we're with him so everything's alright."

"Good I'll call that annoying teacher of yours before he kicks the bucket and tell him, thanks Daichi."

And with that the phone call ended leaving a very tense and anxious room as they waited for Hinata to come back.

Their thoughts absorbed with wondering what would've happened had they not found that letter.

Would Daichi have gone to find Hinata..

Their captain had to force down the bile that rose at the thought as he tried focusing on the mindless show no one was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Notes
> 
> Hah, I'm so upset about splitting it up :(  
> I've got such fun plans for Daichi~~
> 
> It took me ages to think of some more accidental fluff TwT  
> I got a couple more in me but dang- I wanna hurry up and introduce the others 'cause they are waaay more forward than cautious Karasuno~
> 
> We'll get there though!!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!! Y'alls comments always make me so happy ;w; love you guys!!! Hope you have a lovely day!
> 
> Posted on: 11/19/2020


End file.
